We love our two daddies and our family
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson find Madeline and Yvette who are two year old twins and their one year old sister Giselle who has braces on her legs and Ellie who is a baby. Come watch as these four love their two daddies and their new found family. I only own Madeline, Yvette, Giselle, Ellie, and Alexandria
1. Madeline Yvette Giselle and Ellie

We love our two daddies and our family

Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt were skateboarding all the boardwalk when they spot two girls who looked no more then two playing in the ocean by themselves

"Kendall let's go down to investigate cause leaving 2 two years old unattended is against the law" Logan says as he heads down to the beach to stop them from going too far

"Madeline I'm tired can we get out of the ocean?" Yvette asks her sister

"We can't lay down we got to watch Giselle" Madeline says keeping an eye on the one year old playing between them and looking at the stroller that was on the beach

"Girls you look cold come here" Kendall says scooping up Madeline and Yvette who looked exhausted

"Thank you" Yvette says

Giselle reaches her arms up to Logan. After Logan had Giselle he got the stroller that had a baby in

"Girls can you tell me your names?" Kendall asks after he put the two girls in a chair, so their feet could rest

"I'm Madeline" the red headed girl said

"I'm Yvette we're twins" the blonde girl said

"That's Giselle our sister, and in the stroller is our baby sister Ellie" Madeline says

"Where's your fours mommy or daddy?" Logan asks as he hold Giselle whose legs had braces on them

"Daddy died after Ellie was born, and our mommy left" Yvette says rubbing her eyes

"You four look tired come on we don't live far all of you can cool off there after you guys get the sand off you" Logan says as he starts pushing the stroller to where they live

Madeline, Yvette, and Giselle had a cool bath, and Logan helped get the sand off their legs while Kendall went shipping for the four girls

"Madeline, Yvette I got you two matching pajamas" Kendall says from outside the door

"Thank you" both girls say at the same time

Kendall and Logan dressed all four girls, and laid the three down in the Kendall's bedroom while they figured out the baby's sleeping arrangements

"Kendall I'm going to get three beds and a bassinet" Logan says leaving

"Okay I can hold down the fort while you're gone" Kendall says

Logan returns with three canopy beds for the girls, and a cradle for the baby. Plus more clothes and baby supplies

"I'll assemble the cradle, so I can lay her down" Kendall tells Logan

"I'll start on Giselle's bed" Logan says

Both Kendall and Logan put the twins canopy beds together. Since the girls were still sleeping Kendall went out for the bedding for the beds. He returns with Disney princess for the twins, and Minnie mouse for Giselle

"The beds are made, so we can relax until the baby wakes up" Logan says as he starts making bottles for the baby

"I called the cops to let them know about the girls, and they are going to question who might saw their mom drop them off" Kendall says

"Good thinking Kendall" Logan says when he hears Ellie

Logan returns with Ellie who was crying

"Hang on little one your bottle is coming" he says bouncing her to keep her calm

Kendall got Mac and cheese in fun shapes for dinner. He got back in time cause the twins and Giselle woke up from their nap

"Hey girls have a nice nap?" Logan asks them

All three nod

"You three get your own beds to sleep in tonight" Kendall tells them

Madeline and Yvette were excited for the beds, but Giselle wasn't excited

"Something wrong Giselle?" Logan asks her

She nods

"She's afraid of falling cause of her legs" Yvette says

"Giselle it's okay you have railings to protect you" Kendall says hugging her close and taking her to her room where the bed was, so she could see her room

"I got Minnie mouse bedding, and maybe tomorrow we can get you some toys" he tells her

That made Giselle feel better

Logan made dinner and served it on fun plates for the girls. After dinner they went for ice cream at a local ice cream shop

(Bedtime)

Madeline and Yvette loved their beds and their nightlight

"Night girls sweet dreams" Logan and Kendall say as they tuck them in and kissing them good night

"Night" they both say at the same time as they close their eyes and going to sleep

"Night Giselle pleasant dreams" Kendall and Logan say tucking her in for the night and kissing her good night

Giselle wouldn't let Logan leave

"Okay Giselle I'll sleep with you" he says getting into bed with her to make her feel safe

Kendall tucked Ellie in for the night before going to bed himself

(Ellie crying)

"Okay Ellie I'm coming" he says getting out of bed and tending to the baby that was in the cradle

Kendall changed Ellie and carried her to the kitchen for her bottle

(Gislle room)

Giselle was crying in her sleep

"Giselle it's okay nothing can hurt you would you like to sleep with me and Kendall tonight?" Logan asks her

She nods with a sniffle

'Come on then" he says picking her up and carrying her to Kendall's room

Kendal walked in to see Logan soothing Giselle to sleep

"She had a bad dream, so i didn't want to wake the others" Logan says from the bed where Giselle was stilll crying

"It couldn't hurt Logan" Kendall says as he picks Ellie up to take her out for a bit of dancing to soothe her

Kendall puts Invisible on for the girls and together him and Logan dance to soothe the two youngest to sleep. Giselle was still crying, so Logan decided to take her to the hospital to see what was going on with her

Review

Should I keep going?


	2. Hospital & check-ups for the four girls

**Hospital & check-ups for the four girls**

Logan carried Giselle into the emergency room to get her checked out cause her legs were bleeding from the pain

"Don't worry Giselle we'll get you taken care of" he says as he tries to calm her down as he registers her

Logan put her under Giselle Henderson-Schmidt cause with both of the girl's parents out of the picture him and Kendall were going to adopt all four girls as their own daughters

"It's okay sugar" Logan says as he starts to rock Giselle in his arms

"Hello I'm Dr. Elevate" the doctor says coming into the room to look at Giselle

"Hello I'm Logan her soon to be adoptive dad" Logan says shaking the doctor's hand

Dr. Elevate examines Giselle and sees her braces are extremely tight on her legs, and he is going to put new ones on after her legs heal, and that that will feel more comfortable for her

"Those leg braces are gone you're gonna get new ones soon Giselle" Logan says as he keeps her calm as the nurses clean her legs and bandage them, so they could heal

Dr. Elevate releases Giselle, and tells Logan to bring her to his office in a week, so he could put the new braces on. Until them she can walk with crutches

"Doc while I have you here Giselle has three other sisters do you mind if we bring them by for a check-up tomorrow?" Logan asks him

"Sure that way I can properly examine the other three here is the address of my office" Dr. Elevate says handing Logan a card

"Thank you Dr." Logan says as he leaves with Giselle and her crutches

Logan buckles her in his car and heads home

(Next morning)

Madeline and Yvette decided to go wake-up Kendall and Logan

"Girls" Kendall says when he feels the bed bounce

"I think they're saying it's time to get up Kendall" Logan says grabbing is glasses and tending to Ellie who woke up

"Okay, okay I'm up" Kendall says getting to make breakfast for the three girls while Logan tended to Ellie

"There we go you are all dressed" Logan says after he changed and dressed Ellie

"Here's Ellie's bottle Logan" Kendall says handing him the bottle

"Thank you Kendall here we go Ellie" Logan says feeding the baby

Kendall made eggs for the girls with bacon and toast until the family would go shopping later

"Thank you" Maddy and Yvette says when Kendall serves them their breakfast

"You're welcome" he says as he feeds Giselle her breakfast

The twins were very talkative during breakfast telling Kendall and Logan what they like to do, and their favorite colors, and anything else

"Okay girls me and Kendall are taking all four of you to the doctor's, so who is going with me?" Logan asks the three girls

Yvette decided to go with Ellie

"It looks like you get Madeline and Giselle" Logan tells Kendall

"Sounds like a plan to me, and while you take the twins to the eye doctor's I'll take the littlest one's shopping for some toys" Kendall tells him

"Then after the eye doctor's I'll take the twins to get some toys" Logan says as he buckles Ellie

(Dr. Elevate's office)

Kendall registers Madeline, Yvette, Giselle and Ellie under Henderson-Schmidt

"Okay Ellie I'll hold you" Logan says getting her out of the stroller

Since Kendall and Logan didn't have any toys for the girls Logan gave Ellie his finger to grab and she was content with it. Madeline and Yvette played with the blocks and were building a tower with the other kids. While Kendall held Giselle

"You feeling okay Giselle?" Kendall asks her

She shakes her head no

"Thank goodness we brought you" he says as he holds her close

"Madeline, Yvette, Giselle, Ellie" the nurse calls from the door

Madeline and Yvette carried their dolls. Yvette grabbed one for Giselle

"Here sissy" Yvette says handing the doll to her sister

Giselle face goes green

"Hang on Giselle" Kendall says running to the bathroom with her

He makes it to the bathroom just in the nick of time

"Yvette step on the scale for me please?" The nurse asks her

Yvette is hesitate about going on the scale, so Madeline goes first cause she isn't scared of anything

"Thank you Madeline" Logan tells her

Maddy says you're welcome in French

"Okay Yvette you're turn" the nurse tells her

Yvette was scared

"It's okay Yvette we can check your weight at home" Logan tells her

Ellie hated having her weight checked as well, so her sisters tried to calm her down but nothing worked

"Okay come here sweet girl" Logan says picking her up to soothe her

When Ellie was back in Logan's arms she settled down immediately

"In here" the nurse says

Madeline and Yvette played in the kitchenette with their dolls while Logan fed Ellie

"Hey Giselle" Logan says when Kendall brought her back

"She definitely has a rummy ache she brought breakfast and last night supper back up" Kendall tells him

"Ah it's okay Giselle" Logan says when Dr. Elevate comes in the room

"Hi Logan I take it these are Giselle's sisters?" The doctor asks

"The same" Logan says

Madeline and Yvette checked out just fine. Dr. Elevate was concern about Giselle, so he was going to admit her to see what was going on with her

"Okay Ellie you're turn" Dr. Elevate says examining the baby

Ellie had to get some shots which didn't make her happy at all

"It's okay Ellie when we get home we'll rock" Kendall tells her

Kendall and Logan admitted Giselle after her appointment. Kendall was going to stay with Giselle while Logan took the twins to get their eyes looked at

"Dada" Giselle says from the hospital crib

"Yes sweetie what is it?" He asks her

"Sleepy" she says rubbing her eyes

"Let me put Ellie in the stroller" he says putting the sleeping baby in the stroller

After Ellie was in the stroller Kendall started to rock Giselle

"That was a quick appointment" Kendall says when Logan returns with the twins

"Both had to get glasses cause of their vision was messed up" Logan says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Toyland**


	3. Toyland

**Toyland**

Kendall decided to stay with Giselle while Logan took the twins and Ellie shopping for clothes, toys, furniture and anything else they might need, and want

"You two you have to stick close to me and no taking off got it" Logan says as he gets Ellie out of the car

Madeline and Yvette stayed close to Logan until they got in the toy store, and that was when the two year olds went crazy

"And the fun begins" he says as he starts going in the directions the twins went

Luckily for Logan, Madeline was by the furniture and picking out pieces for her side of the room. While Yvette was all over the store getting all the toys she could carry in her arms

(Two hours later)

Madeline got a sofa/sleeper, a chair, desk, easel, and some toys. While Yvette got all the toys she wanted

"Thank you for the furniture Logan" Maddy says when he buckles her up

"Oh you're quite welcome Maddy. Are you sure you didn't want any more toys?" he asks her

"I wanted more, but Yvette got all the toys" Maddy says a little upset

"Oh Maddy maybe tonight Kendall can watch Yvette and me you and Ellie can come back and shop would you like that?" Logan asks her

She nods with a sniffle

"That's my girl" he says as he goes and buckles in Yvette

(Mall)

"Like the toy store girls stay close to me" Logan tells them

Both of the girls nod

Logan goes to the clothing store and gets some clothes for the twins. Which he let Maddy and Yvette pick out what they want to wear, and of course they went half and half matching, and half not matching

"You girls are going to look cute in these outfits" Logan says when he goes and pays for the purchases

"Thank you" Maddy and Yvette say together

Logan decides to shop for Giselle and Ellie, and take the twins to build-a-bear to let them make a friend they could snuggle with at night if they get scared

"You two can pick two animals each" Logan says as he gets Ellie out of the stroller and hold her

"I'll make Ellie two animals" Maddy says happily

"I'll do Giselle's" Yvette says picking two animals for Giselle

"Girl's that's very nice of you to think of your little sisters" Logan says as he feeds Ellie

Maddy went with two my little pony's, and Yvette got one my little pony and a princess pet. Maddy picked a zebra and a teddy for Ellie while Giselle got two palace pets. Madeline and Yvette decided to make one for Kendall and Logan cause at this point they considered them their daddies

"Madeline, Yvette thank you" Logan says when he accepts his friends

"I'm doing your like Batman" Maddy says happily

"Kendall's is Spiderman" Yvette says finding the Spiderman outfit for Kendall's friend

Logan couldn't believe how nice the twins were. After the build-a-bear adventure he took all three home cause they fell asleep in the car on the way home

"Okay Maddy you first" he says unbuckling her and carrying her into the house and to her bed

Maddy didn't even move a muscle as Logan carried her in

"Okay Ellie girl you next" he says getting the baby out

Ellie stirred, but didn't wake as Logan placed her in the cradle and cover her up

"Okay Yvette you're turn" he says lifting her out of her car seat and bring her into the house

Yvette mumbled something in her sleep, but didn't wake. After all three girls were tucked in Logan started bringing everything into the house

(Later)

"Hey Loges I'm back" Kendal says coming in the house

"Hey" Logan says from the floor where he was working on one of Ellie's toys

"Whose easel is that?" Kendall asks him

"That is Madeline's, and how is Giselle?" Logan asks

"Not good the doctor suspect she ate something from the ocean that's making her sick, and they want to monitor her carefully" Kendall says

"What do you expect when her sisters are two years old, and they don't know better" Logan says as he continues to assemble Ellie's toys

"Yeah, and that's when I told them that me and you are going to be their new parents cause they caught their mom" Kendall says

"When will she get released?" Logan asks as he heads to get Kendall's build-a-bear

"Not for a few days Logan and what is that?" Kendall asks when he sees the stuffed animal

"The girls made me one too they are starting to think of us as their dads or mom and dad or whatever" Logan says when he hears Ellie

Kendall looks at the Spiderman bear, and he that the girls think of him as their daddy already

"Hey Ellie girl" Kendall says when he sees the baby that Logan had

"Hey can you watch her and Yvette tonight cause I'm taking Maddy back toy shopping?" Logan asks

"Sure I don't mind besides I can figure a playroom for the girls" Kendall says as he looks at Ellie who was looking around

"While I'm out I'll get Ellie a crib, and a changing table, and dresser" Logan says as he fixes Ellie's bottle

"No need I picked those items up on my way home, and we can put them in our room until we find a bigger place" Kendall says

"We can look after the girls go to bed" Logan says as he continues to feed Ellie her bottle

"I might as well get started on her crib" Kendall says going to their room to work on the crib

(That night)

"Okay Maddy it's just you and me" Logan says as they head into the toy store to get her some toys

"Thank you daddy" she says as he sets her in the cart

"You're welcome Maddy bug" he says as they head in to shop

Maddy gets a ball pit, dolls, and doll accessories, a doll house, learning toys and musical instruments

**Review it up rushers**

**Next Chapter: James, Carlos and everyone comes into the story and their reactions**


	4. Everyone's reaction to the girl's

**Everyone's reaction to the girl's**

Whatever Giselle ate and swallowed the doctor's was able to get it out of her system and she was released in a couple of days

"Hey Giselle you ready to go home?" Logan asks coming in her room

"Yes mommy" she says happily

Logan was going to go with it until him and Kendall was able to explain to them who was going to be who

"While you were in the hospital me and daddy moved into a bigger place, so you girl could have your own rooms" Logan tells her as he gets her changed into one of the cute outfits that he got for her

That made Giselle real happy

"Before you leaves Giselle you get your new braces and a walker and crutches" Dr. Elevate says coming into her room

"Look at your leg braces Giselle" Logan says to the year old

Dr. Elevate puts the braces on, and Logan helps her out of the crib and to her doll walker. Giselle looks up at Logan before she takes a step

"Go ahead Giselle I'm right here with you" he tells her as they hold hands and walk out of the hospital and to the new vehicle that Kendall and Logan bought to carry all four girls

Logan buckles her in her car seat that's in front, and gets in the driver seat and heads home

(The Henderson-Schmidt house)

"Giselle home, Giselle home" the twins say jumping up and down

"Okay girls settle down" Kendall says putting the ramp down for Giselle

"This is your new home Giselle it has a big yard and no paparazzi can get to you girls" Logan says as they walk towards the house together

"Welcome home Giselle" Kendall and the twins say together

"Tank you" Giselle says to them

"Come on Giselle we made you your own room" Kendall says picking her up and carrying her upstairs

The house Logan and Kendal bought was secluded, password protected, a elevator for Giselle, a pool, big yard, and plenty of rooms if Kendall and Logan decide to expand their family

"This is your room Giselle Henderson-Schmidt" Kendall says opening the door for her and showing her room

Giselle was amazed by how big it was, and all she had in her room

"We'll leave you explore your room" Kendall says to her

The twins were in the playroom playing, so Kendall and Logan decided to get in the hot tub to relax before their friends came over to their new place

"What do you think the others will think of the girls?" Logan asks as he gets closer to Kendall

"They will probably be shocked first, feel sorry for Giselle cause of the braces, and I don't know" Kendall says as he hugs Logan

"Logie you want to go tomorrow?" Kendall asks him

"Who will watch the girls?" Logan asks

"I'm sure one of the friends will say yes to watch them for us" Kendall tells Logan

"Okay I'm up for our date" Logan says

Little does Logan know that Kendall is planning to propose to him that night

"Come on Logie our guest are going to be here soon, and we need to get the girls ready" Kendall says getting out of the hot tub

"Yeah we better" Logan says going inside to get the girls

Madeline and Yvette were wearing matching yellow dresses, Giselle had a green dress on, and little Ellie had a spring dress on

(Doorbell)

"That must be our guests" Kendall says holding Ellie and answering the door for their guests

"Kendall, Logan what's going on" Carlos says coming in with Alexa

"Nothing much" Kendall says shaking Carlos hand

"Whose this little cutie?" Alexa asks Kendall

"Oh this is Ellie Henderson-Schmidt, and she is part of the surprise me and Logan have plan for tonight" Kendall says as James enters the house with his dance partner

Ellie loved everyone who saw her, and called her cute, and smiled when she was tickled on her belly. After everyone was seated Logan brought in the other part of the surprise

"Kendall, Logan who is that?" James asks when he saw Logan with the three girls

"This is the second part of our surprise everyone meet Madeline, Yvette, and Giselle our soon to be daughters. That right I said it me and Logan are going to be parents to these four little girls" Kendall says adjusting Ellie who started to get fussy

"Bonjour everyone" Madeline and Yvette say as they courtesy for everyone

It took everyone a couple of minutes for everyone to register what Kendall and Logan just said

"Mommy we're hungry" Madeline and Yvette say to Logan

"Okay girls I'll feed you" he says getting the girls some food

Everyone was blown away when Madeline and Yvette called Logan mommy

"I know it's weirs right now until the adoption is approved we are going to let them call us mommy and daddy, and the girls are comfortable calling us daddy and papa" Kendall says setting Giselle in her booster seat

"I approve what you guys are doing for these four girls" Erin says from her spot

"You two got our approval as well" Carlos says to Kendall and Logan

"I'm happy to go by Uncle James" James says from his spot

Everyone that knew Kendall and Logan were behind them 100%. That made Kendall and Logan comfortable with the adoption which they know they will get custody of these girls

"You good cook daddy" Yvette says as she eats

"Thank you Yvette" he says as he feeds Giselle her dinner

Madeline and Yvette asked for a second helping, and Kendall and Logan gave it to them

"Those girls are quite hungry there Ken" Carlos says as he eats his desert

"That means they have big appetites" Logan says as he gets the girls their desserts

Madeline and Yvette ate their dessert like little girls, and almost fell asleep at the table

"I think it's time for three certain little girls to go to bed" Logan says as he cleans Giselle

After everyone left Kendall and Logan put the girls to bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The proposal **


	5. The proposal

**The proposal**

Carlos and Alexa agreed to watch the girls while Kendall took Logan out for their romantic evening

"Uncle Los" the twins say when Uncle Carlos and Alexa come into the house

"There are my favorite munchkins" Carlos says as he picks up the twins

"Girls go finish you're dinner" Kendall tells them

"Okay daddy" they say going back to the kitchen to finish their meal

"Is the adoption final?" Alexa asks

"Yup since the girls don't have any family, and they didn't want us to come to court with a baby, a year old, and two year olds they hurried up and approved it" Kendall says going to the kitchen where Logan was feeding Ellie

"Ellie is so adorable" Alexa says when she sees the baby

"We know" Kendall and Logan say

"Done daddy" Giselle says when she finished her dinner

"Good girl Giselle" Kendall says taking her plate away

The twins were done a short time later

"Guys go we'll take the girls out for ice cream" Carlos says as he gets the girls light up shoes

"Okay bye girls be good for Uncle Carlos while we're gone" Logan says kissing each of the girl's good-bye

"Okay mommy" Madeline, Yvette, and Giselle say

"Okay who is up for ice cream?" Carlos asks them

"Me, me, me, me" all three say at the same time

"Okay I'll get your shoes on and we'll go" Carlos tells them

Kendall took Logan to the lighthouse for his romantic dinner

"Oh Kenny this is perfect we can see the ocean from here" Logan say when he sees the lighthouse

"Yeah we can keep dibs on Carlos to see if he takes the girls to the ocean" Kendall says as they walk to where dinner was

"Kenny you outdid yourself" Logan says when he sees the candlelit table

"I know, and I made the girls favorite" Kendall says going in to get started on the spaghetti

Logan took in the view from where he was when his phone went off

"Kenny look at the girls" Logan says showing Kendall the picture of the girls with ice cream on their faces

"That's hilarious" Kendall says popping the garlic bread in the oven

"Alexa says they are taking the girls to build a bear to make a palace pet" Logan says reading the text Alexa sent them

"At least they won't be scared of the dark anymore" Kendall says with a chuckle

"But they still come to our room when storms hit" Logan says going back out to watch the sun set

Kendall comes out to pour Logan some champagne, and bring out the salad and the garlic bread

"Kenny it smells great" Logan says as he smells the spaghetti

Kendall texts something to James, Carlos, Kathryn, and Erin before he brings out the spaghetti

"That looks delicious Kenny" Logan says as he takes some spaghetti

"Thanks Logie" Kendall says

(Meanwhile on the beach)

"Okay girls gather as many sea shells as you can cause we are going to spell something out for daddy" James says handing the girls their buckets

Alexa helps Giselle with her sea shells while James and Carlos kept an eye on the twins who were running all over the beach. After each bucket full James works on will you marry me done in all sea shells

"Kenny that was the best meal ever" Logan says wiping his mouth

"Come here there is something I want to show you" Kendall says leading Logan to the edge of the cliff

Logan is blown away when he sees Madeline, Yvette, Giselle, and little Ellie in the sand standing in front of will you marry me

"Logan Henderson will you marry me?" Kendall asks getting down on one knee showing him a beautiful engagement ring done in the girls birthstones

Logan is blown away when he sees the ring

"Yes Kendall Schmidt I'll marry you" Logan says when Kendall puts the ring on

"Girls mommy said yes" Kendall says down to the girls

Madeline, Yvette and Giselle were jumping up and down and were excited to be in the wedding

"We're taking the girls to build a bear" Carlos says calling up to Kendall and Logan

"That's fine Carlos we will be home soon" Kendall tells them

Carlos and Alexa took the girls to the strip mall to make their palace pets

"The night is not over yet Logie" Kendall says going to get desert

Logan went in cause it started to get cool outside

"Maybe we can bring the girls up here when they're older this could be our summer home" Kendall says bringing in the desert

"Yeah Madeline and Yvette would love it. Is there a house attached to here?" Logan asks as Kendall hands him his desert

"Yeah it's straight through there it's in great shape too plenty of room for the girls" Kendall says

"I can see us having our wedding up here" Logan says looking at the stars

"I can picture our own kids being up here" Kendall says joining Logan

"Me too" Logan says looking into Kendall's eyes

Together they kiss

(Henderson-Schmidt house)

Alexa was bringing in a sleeping Ellie and taking her to the nursery to get her ready for bed while Carlos was going to bathe the twins and Giselle

"Uncle Carlos got bubble bath for you girls" Carlos says pulling out Mr. Bubble, bubble bath

Carlos bathe all three in the big tub, and they had fun with their bath toys and the bubbles and getting Carlos wet

"I can dress myself Carlos" Madeline says happily

"Okay here are your pajamas" Alexa says handing Madeline her jammies

Once Madeline was dressed Alexa did her hair for her. Giselle went to bed immediately. The twins wanted to stay up, so Alexa put on _Cinderella _for them to watch

"Carlos we're back" Kendall says coming into the house

"Watching _Cinderella"_ Carlos says to them

After Carlos and Alexa leave Kendall and Logan snuggled with the twins and watch the rest of _Cinderella. _After the movie ended Kendall carried Yvette who was asleep upstairs to bed. Since Madeline wasn't asleep yet Logan put on _the brave little toaster _to watch

"Hi daddy" Maddy says when Kendall joins her and Logan

"Hey princess what are you and mommy watching?" Kendall asks

"_The brave little toaster_" Logan says going up to get Ellie

"I'll join you" Kendall says as he covers him and Madeline with a big quilt

Logan brings down Ellie for a bottle, and feeds her during the movie

"Here Logan" Kendall says making room for him after he puts Ellie in the downstairs bassinet

"Thanks Kenny" Logan says as he picks up Maddy who started to fall asleep

Madeline falls asleep on Logan's lap

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Time jump, no time jump, Dancing with the stars**


	6. First earthquake

**First earthquake**

Maddy, Yvette, Giselle were watching Sesame street on the television while Elli was in her swing sleeping soundly

"Mommy, can we go to the park later?" Maddy asks Logan

"Sure sweetie since daddy is recording I'll take you girls to the park to play" Logan says smiling

"Thank you" the twins say

"You're welcome girls" he says as he watches with them

When Logan or Kendall wasn't busy they would watch the girls favorite television shows with them, and start teaching the twins their ABC"s and 123's when the younger ones went down for their nap

"Oh girls it's time for Sophia the first" he says looking at the clock

"Get it on mommy" the girls says excitedly

During Sophia the first the house shook

"Mommy we're scared" the twins say getting close to Logan

"Its okay girls let's head between the door frame or some place safe if we can" he says moving them to the safest place is the house

"We're scared mommy" the twins say crying

"Girls I'm right here" he says hugging them close until the earthquake passed

Besides the twins crying Giselle was scared too, and Ellie was crying her head off

"I know girls" he says keeping them close

"We changed our minds mommy we want to stay home" the girls say after the earthquake was over

"Let me call daddy to see if his okay" Logan says calling Kendall

"Hey Logie are the girls alright?" Kendall asks when he saw who was calling him

"No they are scared out of the minds right now" Logan says as he gets the girls their stuffed animals to hug

"I'll be home as soon as I can" Kendall tells Logan

"Okay me and the girls will be here" Logan says hanging up the phone

After Logan got off the phone with Kendall he was thinking of ways to make the girls feel better

"Maddy, Yvette would you two like to make cookies?" he asks them

Both girls shake their head no

"How about we watch a movie?" he suggest

All three were up for a movie. Since the girls came into their lives they got every Disney, and Nickelodeon special that was out there for the girls, and the chipmunk specials as well

"Giselle you can pick the movie" he tells her

Giselle picks a nickelodeon special which is _Blue Clue's_

"Good choice Giselle" he says putting it on for the girls to watch

After a mini marathon Logan made lunch, and they ate together before Kendall came home

"Don't worry girls I'm not going anywhere" he says to them

Maddy and Yvette hug his leg

"We will be leaving to night to see Uncle James tonight" Logan tells them

That, made the twins feel better a little bit

"Can we bring our dolls?" they asks

"Sure I don't see why not" Kendall tells them

**Sorry it's short but it will be longer tonight I promise**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Dancing with the stars**


	7. Dancing with the stars

**Dancing with the stars**

"Girls would you two like chicken nuggets for dinner?" Kendall asks them

"Yes daddy we would" the twins say happily

Kendall was making Giselle some spaghetti-o's since that is her favorite food to eat

"Logie did we find out Ellie's birthday, and the others?" Kendall asks from the kitchen

"Yes Ellie's is Valentine's Day, the twins have my birthday, and you share yours with Giselle" Logan says from where he was playing with Ellie

"Me and you get to share a birthday" Kendall tells Giselle who was sitting in her booster seat

Giselle was happy about that

"Kenny we got to work on middle names for these four and I want to change Ellie's name to something else" Logan says to Kendall

"Yeah I want to call them by their full name when they are in trouble and not the name they have now" Kendall tells him

"I want to change Ellie to Everly" Logan says

"Everly sounds different and what are you thinking about middle names?" Kendall asks him

"Using our song titles as middle names" Logan says smiling

"I like that way they each will be different in their own way" Kendall says checking the chicken nuggets

"We'll look at the songs tonight and go from there" Logan says as he plays with Everly

They had chicken nuggets and curly fries for dinner that evening. When the twins were served they went to their rooms

"I wonder where the twins are going?" Logan asks

"I don't know" Kendall says as he feeds Giselle

Logan hears both of the girls saying grace in their room

"Thank you for new our mommy and daddy who rescued us from our beach house, and thank you for keeping all four of us together under one roof together as a family. Please find our other sister we miss her a lot" Maddy and Yvette say together

"Girls that was lovely I couldn't help but overhear you have a fifth sister?" Logan asks them

Yvette tells Logan where their sister is and he goes and gets her with Maddy and Yvette

(Mother goose preschool)

"There are my sisters" Chantal says when she sees her twin sisters come with what it looks like their new mommy

"Thank goodness you came I notice Madeline and Yvette anywhere" Mrs. McKellar says when she saw the twins

"Yeah they along with their younger sister have been adopted by us and we will be more than happy to have Chantal join them" Logan tells the teacher

"Then we got to update her file follow me" Mrs. McKellar tells Logan

Chantal was four years old and was a sweetie. After they left the preschool he let her pick out her clothes and toys that she wanted as well as her bedroom

(Later)

"Kenny we have another girl in our midst" Logan says coming in with Chantal who was scared to death

"Hello cupcake we don't bite" Kendall's says as he feeds Chantal some chicken nuggets

Chantal was scared, and didn't eat like her sisters did

"Chantal the food is good not burnt see" Logan says as he takes a bite out of one of the chicken nuggets that were in a fun shape for the girls

"Would you like something else?" Kendall asks her

Chantal nods

"Okay Chantal I'll fix you anything you like" he tells her

"Until you get used to this new place we'll let you get adjusted" Logan tells her

Chantal gives him a hug while Kendall makes her a smoothie

"Here we go Chantal you're smoothie with whipped cream and a cherry" Kendall says giving it to her

Chantal drinks it while her sisters finish their dinner

"Girls after dinner we got to get clean up, so we can see James perform on dancing" Logan tells them

All four were excited

"Chantal, James is a friend of ours, and he is a part of our band that we're in" Logan explains to her

"You will meet him tonight, and our other friend Carlos" Kendall tells her

Chantal was still scared

"It's okay sweetie you can stay with us" Logan says trying to make it comfortable for her

(Dancing with the stars)

Maddy and Yvette were pushing their dolls while Logan had Giselle and Chantal while Kendall had Everly who was wide awake

"Kendall, Logan over here" Carlos says from where he was saving seats

"Thanks Carlos" Logan says as he helps the twins onto the chairs

"Guys whose this new cutie?" Carlos asks

"This is Chantal she is the girls sister" Kendall says locking the brakes on the double stroller that had Everly and now Giselle

"She's is a little scared she just learned about their mom" Logan says to Carlos

"Understandable" Carlos says when James comes out

"Hey guys Kendall, Logan where did the other girl come from?" James asks them

"This is Chantal the newest member of our family" Kendall says checking on Everly

"Hey Chantal I'm James" James says introducing himself to the newest one

Chantal just waves

"Give her time James she's just getting used to us right now" Logan says giving the twins their dolls

When James cam on the dance floor the twins ran to him, and of course he picked them up, and took them upstairs to wait with him

"Girls let's see if we can spot mommy and daddy from up here" James says when they reach the balcony

Maddy spots Kendall and Logan immediately

During the number the girls were quiet except for Everly who started to get cranky a little bit towards the end. James did pretty good his first time out which was impressive

(That night)

"Chantal do you want to see your room?" Kendall asks her as Logan got the other girls ready for bed

Chantal was scared of the new place

"I know you're scared Chantal, but here you are safe and protected and me and Logan will never leave you like that again we promise" Kendall tells her

Chantal kept to herself until her little sisters came in to tell her good night

"Chantal you are excused from preschool for the rest of the week, so we can bond a bit better" Logan says as he helps her get ready for bed

She nods

Like the others Kendall and Logan sing her a lullaby to help her sleep

"Night Chantal, and welcome to the family" Kendall and Logan say to her to help her settle in

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Discussing middle names, and bonding day**


	8. Discussing middle names, and Disneyland

**Discussing middle names, and off to Disneyland**

Kendall had this crazy idea to take the girls to Disneyland for bonding day, and that made Chantel really excited to go there

"Chantel have you been to Disneyland before?" Logan asks her

"No I haven't this will be our first time there" she says happily as she heads to the garage

"Do you skateboard Chantel?" he asks her

She nods

"Do you have your own skateboard?" he asks her

She nods again

"I take it it's at your old house?" he asks her again

"Yeah with everything else" she tells him

"Let's see if we can get in the house yet" he tells her as he puts her in the van

Chantel sat in the back seat between the twins car seats

(The girl's old house)

"Well your mother is truly gone that's for sure" he says looking into the garage

The house was unlocked, so she heads in while Logan look for the girls toys that they play with outside

"Okay Chantel I have our friends coming to help move some of your guys stuff to our place" he says coming in the house

Logan finds her in her old room

"Chantel you okay?" he asks her

"Yeah I'm fine just glad to be starting over is all" he says from her bed she shared with the twins

"I'm glad is there anything you want to bring with you to your new place?" he asks her

She nods and goes to the playroom and gets the toys the twins might want at the house, and she hears the last girl of the bunch in the room that her and Everly shared

"It's okay I apologize that the twins didn't take you too" Chantel says to the other twin

"Chantel is this the last one of the group?" he asks her as he packs the nurseries

"Yes papa can I call you papa?" she asks him

"Sure you can sweetie" he tells her

Soon James and Carlos come with a moving van to get Chantel's bed, and the cribs for the babies, and the girl's dressers and everything that Logan wanted at the new house

"I don't blame Maddy and Yvette for not taking the other one cause one of them had to watch Giselle, and push the other twin" Chantel says from the back seat

"Chantel I got the birth certificates and I saw you guys don't have any middle names, so me and Kendall are going to use our sings for the middle names" Logan says as they head back to the house

"I like that can I pick mine?" she asks happily

"Sure sweetie you can" he tells her

(That night)

"I can't believe we have six girls Logie" Kendall says as he looks at their songs that could work as middle names

"I can't believe it either, but these girls need us more than ever" Logan says laying each of the babies in the bassinets

"I know, and I'm glad Chantel found Gisele's therapy equipment, so I can work with her a little bit" Kendall says to him

"Me too" Logan says as he covers up each of the babies who were sleeping peacefully

"What's the other one name?" Kendall asks him

"Alexandria" Logan says

"So we got Chantel, Madeline, Yvette, Giselle, Ellie who is now Everly, and now Alexandria" Kendall says

"Yup" Logan says as he climbs next to Kendall

Soon Chantel comes into the room

"Have you made the middle name list yet?" she asks them

"Yes Chantel we did and you can pick from the list first" Kendall says to her as he lifts her onto the bed

Chantel picked superstar as her middle name

"Good choice Chantel, and which do you think would work for Madeline?" Logan asks her

"Can we come back to her?" she asks them

"Sure" Kendall says

Here what the girl's names were so far

Yvette Invisible

Everly Confetti falling

Alexandria Worldwide

And Chantel picked Elevate for Madeline cause she is the fun one of the girls

"Well it's back to bed for you Chantel cause tomorrow we go to Disneyland" Logan says as he takes her back to her room

"We won't all fit in the van now" she says almost ready to cry

"Chantel we can still go we got a vehicle big enough that can seat all of you girls" he tells her

"You do?" she asks with a sniffle

"Yeah just in case if we wanted to expand our family a little bit come on I'll show you" he says taking her out to the mini bus that they will take on family vacations

"See told ya" he says showing her the minibus that had all the car seats and video screens, so they can watch movies

"I love you and daddy" she says as she hugs Logan

"We love all six of you girls too" he says as they head back in

Logan tucks her in and kisses her good night before helping Kendall with the babies

"Is Chantel okay now?" Kendal asks him

"Yeah she doesn't want her sisters left behind anymore" Logan says as he picks up Alexandria who was starting to fuss

Kendall and Logan fed the babies and tucked them back in before going to bed themselves

"Night Logie" Kendall says to him

"Night Kenny" Logan says as they kiss before falling asleep

(Next morning)

Chantel was up first, so she packed the milk bag for the trip, and started helping her sister get ready, so they could leave on time

"Logie do you have the leashes for the twins and Giselle?" Kendall asks as he finishes getting Alexandria ready

"Yup they are in my backpack" Logan says as he carries Everly out to the bus

"Chantel hurry up sweetie" he tells her as she gets the breakfast bags and the snack bags ready

"I'll be out soon papa" she says happily

Kendall and Logan buckles and secured the younger ones while Chantel finishes up inside

"Thanks princess" Kendall says when he saw the sippy cups marked and in the right backpacks

"You're welcome daddy" she says as she hopes the bus with everything food related for the trip down

Kendall locks the house as Logan buckles Chantel in for the long ride

"Daddy we have to go potty" Maddy and Yvette say from their car seats

"Okay girls anyone else need to go?" Kendall asks

Giselle raises her hand

"Don't worry Kendall I got them" Logan says taking the three girls inside

(Thirty minutes later)

Giselle had a dry diaper on, and Maddy and Yvette had pull-ups on just in case of traffic jams

"Okay Kenny I think we are ready" Logan says after he sits down to start the first movie

"Off to Disneyland" Kendall says as he starts heading towards Disneyland

While they were on the road Logan passes out the fun bags for the four oldest ones which Chantel, Madeline and Yvette loved

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Arriving at Disneyland and the fun begins **


	9. Arriving at Disneyland and the fun begin

**Arriving at Disneyland and the fun begins**

"Daddy are we almost there?" Chantel asks from the back seat

"Soon I hope" Kendall says cause at the moment they were stuck in the middle of a traffic jam

Logan got out to change Giselle and the babies cause they were by a rest stop, so he was able to run in and change them quickly. Before Kendall could move the bus

"Daddy we have to go potty" Maddy and Yvette say from their car seats

Kendall saw other people getting out too, so he grabbed the twins and Chantel and took them to the restroom

(Few minutes later)

Chantel, Madeline, Yvette, and Giselle were having their snack that they got from the vending machine while Kendall and Logan fed the babies

"I think we are sitting here awhile" Kendall says looking out the window

"I think so too Kenny" Logan says looking out the window at the stopped traffic

After they fed the babies they let the girls play on the playground with the other kids that were at the rest stop with their parents. After a while Kendall and Logan took the girls back to the bus for their nap

"Hopefully we move while they nap" Logan says buckling Alexandria in her car seat

"Yeah hopefully" Kendall says starting the bus back up

Luckily the traffic jam cleared up, so Kendall could keep going while Logan and the girls napped

(Three hours later)

Chantel, Maddy, Yvette, and Giselle eyes go big when they under the Disneyland sign

"Yay" they say happily

"Yes girls we're here, so we are now going to our hotel" Logan says as he checks the babies

"Daddy papa, who else is going to Disneyland besides us?" Chantel asks from her car seat

"Carlos and Alexa is going to be there, and James might join us" Logan says getting Everly out of her car seat

Chantel was excited to have Uncle James here on this trip

(An hour later)

Kendall and Chantel unloaded the luggage while Logan took care of the younger ones

"Maddy, Yvette, Giselle can I have your arms please?" Logan asks as he puts the leashes on the younger ones

"Okay papa" they say happily

"Logan what's up with the leashes?" Carlos as him

"It's for safety purposes Carlos, so they don't take off" Logan says to him as he takes the four sets of twins and Giselle inside to get checked in

"Daddy can I ride the luggage cart?" Chantel asks Kendall

"Sure hop on" Kendall tells her as he pulls one that had the luggage and the other that the bags and the boxes of diapers

Kendall and Logan room had a bed for all of the girls and themselves, so they got settled before they take the girls down to the pool

(Later)

Chantel, Maddy, Yvette, and Giselle were in their one piece that Logan picked out for them

"Whose ready for the pool?" Kendall asks as he buckles Everly in

Me, me, me, me, me, me" the older ones say

"Before we go I need to spray you guys with sun block" Logan says buckling in Alexandria

All four close their eyes, hold out their arms, and turn as papa sprayed them

"Now off to the pool" Logan says as he helps Giselle walk to the pool

(Pool)

Chantel cannon balled into the pool while Logan with the help of Carlos and James walked the three younger ones into the pool

"Maddy can you kick your feet and be a fishy?" Logan asks her

She nods and starts to kick her feet in the water

"How about you Yvette can you be a fishy too?" he asks her

Yvette was hesitate at first, so James glide her across the water until she got used to it. Giselle couldn't cause of her legs, so Carlos played with her in the water while Kendall and Alexis hanged poolside with the babies

"How has life been since the girls came into yours and Logan life?" Alexa asks him

"It's been fun never a dull moment for sure. Chantel wants to learn the guitar, so I'm going to teach her. Maddy and Yvette are going to get into gymnastics, swimming, and dance. Giselle is going to have therapy to help strengthen her legs, and me and Logan are going to enjoy the babies" Kendall tells her as he watches the girls swim and enjoy the water

"Carlos is going to be a great dad" Alexa says when she sees Carlos play with Giselle

"Alexa are you?" Kendall asks her

"Just found out before we left" she says happily

"Congrats Alexa" Kendall says as he gets Alexandria out of the stroller to hold her

The girls enjoyed the water they never wanted to leave. Until James mentions the arcade, and the older ones couldn't wait to play games and win prizes

(Dinner)

"Okay Girls what would you guys want for dinner?" Logan asks as he stands in line with them

Each of the girls went for something different, and they ate together as a family. After dinner they headed back to the room cause it was the girls bedtime

"Okay girl's bedtime" Kendall says to them

Chantel, Maddy, and Yvette got in their beds, and Kendall tucked them in

'Night girl's sweet dreams" he says closing their door to each of their rooms

'Night daddy" they say closing their eyes and going to sleep

"Okay Giselle you're turn" he says lifting her into her crib

Giselle was out like a like as she drank her bottle

"Did the girls go to sleep okay?" Logan asks him

"Yeah they are fast asleep" Kendall says as he grabs Everly

Logan tells the girls good night as Kendall heats the bottles for the babies

"I think the first day went well" Kendall says as he feeds Everly

"I think so too" Logan says as he feeds Alexandria

"Tomorrow we hit the parks, and the girls get to have fun" Kendall says

'Then we go home to get Chantel registered for kindergarten, she graduates preschool, we get married, yell our families about this, and record our fourth album" Logan says

'Of course" Kendall says as he burps Everly

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Disneyland part 1 **


	10. Disneyland part 1 and Giselle is sick

**Disneyland part 1**

Chantel was excited to be going to Disneyland she was up before anybody

"Chantel sweetie the park doesn't open for another two hours what are you doing up so early?" Logan asks as he comes out with the babies

"I'm too excited papa I wanna ride everything and get there early" she says

"How about you go get dressed while I feed the babies, and we can head down to breakfast?" He asks her

Chantel goes and gets dressed and comes out wearing a matching top that all her sisters will wear cause Logan wanted them to match full force this trip

"Ready papa" she says coming out with the twins who she help dress

"Okay since the babies are fed let's get you three breakfast" he says as he starts buckling each of the babies in the stroller

After breakfast Logan got the girls hats from the gift shop, and Chantel got her backpack for the fall, and the twins got theirs too

"Before we leave I need to put your harnesses on girls" Logan tells Madeline and Yvette

The girls let Logan put their leashes on before they boarded the monorail

"Morning, Logan where are we going today?" James asks him

"Disneyland" Logan says as he pushes the babies

Carlos and Alexa were waiting with wagonie for Madeline and Yvette, and the girls climbed in

"After the trip this thing is yours and Kendall's" Carlos tells him

"Thanks Carlos" Logan says when he gets a text from Kendall saying Giselle is sick, and he will stay with her

"I think you two should get Giselle checked out" James tells Logan

"I'm going to have Kendall take her to the emergency room cause she started getting sick last night and hasn't kept anything in her" Logan tells them

Carlos and James helped with the twins while Logan had the babies and Chantel

"We're the first ones here princess" he tells her

"I hope we get in soon papa" she tells him

"We hope so too cause I can tell you girls are excited" he says as he takes some pictures of the girls

Chantel, Madeline, and Yvette did some silly poses when Logan took their picture

"Loges I'll take a picture with you and the five girls" James tells him

Everly and Alexandria opened their eyes for the picture

"Everly and Alexandria have Maddy's red hair" Carlos says when he holds Alexandria

"Both girls have blue eyes" Logan says as he holds Everly

"Are the babies fraternal or identical?" James asks

"The babies are identical, and the other twins are fraternal" Logan says smiling

"They are cute babies Logan you and Kendall are doing a good job with them" Alexa says when she holds Alexandria

"We know that" Logan says getting up cause the park was going to open for early park goers

Everly and Alexandria stayed awake as they headed off for their first ride. Alexandria wanted Logan to hold her, so he held her as they headed for their first ride

"Girls I want to get a picture of you in front of the castle" he says to them

Chantel, Madeline, and Yvette stood perfectly still as Logan took their picture

"Logan while you go on with the girls I'll watch the babies" Alexa says to him

"Thanks Alexa" he says as they head for Mater's ride cause the twins wanted to ride that ride first

After the Mater ride Chantel wanted to ride Alice, and after Alice the twins picked their next ride, and that's how it went until mid-morning when the twins started to get cranky

"Okay you two I think it's nap time" Logan says as they head to a place where all of them could rest a little bit

"Papa can I ride more rides please?" Chantel asks Logan

"Sure but some needs to go with you" he tells her

"We'll go" James and Carlos say as they head for the next ride

Yvette napped in the wagon and Maddy napped on Logan. Since the babies needed change Alexa took them to get a new diaper on

(Later)

"I can't believe Chantel fell asleep while we were in line" Carlos says as they head back to where Logan was

"Yeah I know" James says as he carries a sleeping Chantel back to where Logan was

"Maddy looks so cute sleeping on Logan" Carlos says when they saw the scene before them

"I know" James says as he sits next to Logan

Kendall sends Carlos a text

"The reason why Logan's not answering you Kendall cause he is asleep with Maddy on him" Carlos says sending a text back to him

Kendall response with a different text saying that Logan needs to come to the hospital now cause they are going to transfer Giselle back to the other hospital, and Giselle wants her mommy there

"Logan wake up" James elbows him

Logan wakes ups

"Giselle is being transferred, so we need to head back home" Carlos tells him

"What are we waiting for let's go" he says as they head for the monorail

Logan sees if they can uses the passes another time cause something came up, and Disney going to let them use them again

(Hospital)

"I want mommy" Giselle says crying

"Mommy coming sweetie we got to give her time to get your sisters organized and get the luggage loaded and everything" Kendall says as he rocks her in his arms

Logan arrives a short time later with the other five in tow

"Sissy we got you this" Yvette says giving Giselle a stuffed Mickey mouse

"Tank you" Giselle says

Kendall fills Logan in on where they stand at, and Kendall heads back to load the mini bus while Logan stayed with the girls

"Girls once Giselle is better we will come back I promise" he tells them

"Papa I'm not mad I want Giselle better" Chantel says

Maddy and Yvette just nod their head in response

"Girls I'm so proud of you" he says hugging all of them

Logan agrees to ride with Giselle to the hospital while Kendall drove the bus back home

"Don't worry cupcake papa is going to rise with you" Logan tells her as the paramedics put both of them on the stretcher and wheel them out

"Daddy, can I ride with Giselle please?" Chantel asks Kendall

"Sure sweetie" he tells her

Giselle felt better that sissy and mommy was riding with her back to where Dr. Elevate will take a look at her to see what's going on with her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We find out about Giselle and registering Chantel for kindergarten, and more fun **


	11. Giselle medical troubles

**Giselle medical troubles and registering Chantal for kindergarten**

Logan held Giselle the whole way back to L.A, and she was contented in mommy's arms

"Don't worry cupcake we will fix what's going on with you" he says stroking her blonde hair

"Sweetie can I have your arm?" The paramedic asks her

Giselle shakes her head no and snuggles closer to mommy

"Giselle it's okay" he says as he comforts her

"Giselle do you remember that song I sang to you when you were scared and mommy didn't want to comfort you?" Chantel asks her

Giselle nods

"Do you want me to sing it for you?" Chantel asks her

Giselle nods with a sniffle

Chantel begins singing that song and it was the most beautiful song that Logan had ever heard in his life

"Chantel has anyone told you have an amazing voice" Logan says as they continue heading for the hospital

"No every time I sang to my little sisters I got yelled at or was beaten by mommy" Chantel says as she gets ready to cry

"Chantel with me and Kendall you can sing your heart out as much as you want, and we won't yell at you for it" Logan says as Chantel climbs onto his lap and cuddles close to papa

The whole way to the hospital Logan cuddled both of his girls close to him

(Hospital)

"Hey Logan I thought you guys were on vacation?" Dr. Elevate asks him

"We were but Giselle started to get sick" Logan says as he keeps both girls close to him

Giselle was put into a room still clinging to Logan

"Chantel have you ever played video games?" Logan asks as he puts Giselle in a hospital gown

Chantel shakes her head no

"Well Kendall and me have every game system out there, so after we get Giselle checked out we will let you girls pick the games you want" he tells her

"Can I call you mommy sometimes?" Chantel asks Logan

"Sure sweetie you can call me mommy during moments like this" he tells her

"I love you mommy" she says hugging him

"I love you too" he tells her

Dr. Elevate sees that Giselle has a fatty mass around her stomach area and will remove it in the morning, so he admitted her

(Later)

"Okay who is coming with mommy in the toy store?" Logan asks as he puts Alexandria in the cart

"I'll go with you mommy" Maddy says happily

Logan lifts her into the cart while Kendall put Yvette in with Everly

'To the game aisle" Kendall says as they head to get video games for all the girls

(Much later)

Kendall and Logan came out with more the video games for the girls. Since Carlos came he bought each of them a bounce house. James got each girl a play house to play in out in the yard

(House)

The older girls bounced in the bounce house while Kendall and Logan assembled the playhouses for them

"Don't worry we got you two pool toys, so we can play in the pool this summer" Logan tells the babies who was playing with their toys

That made them smile, so after the toys were put together they headed in to give the girls their bath and tuck them in for the night

"Oh Logie I got the paperwork to register Chantel for kindergarten" Kendall tells him

"We can fill it out tomorrow when Giselle is in surgery" Logan says as he feeds Alexandria

"What did their mom do to these poor girls?" Kendall asks him

"I suspect she drank, smoke, and did drugs all through her pregnancies" Logan says as he burps Alexandria

"I think so too" Kendall says as he burps Everly

Both babies cooed as they were settled in their bassinets for the night

"Night you two we love you" Kendall and Logan says as they tuck the girls in

(In the morning)

"I can't believe it the babies have finally slept through the night" Logan says waking up

"Yeah I can't believe it either" Kendall says as he goes and makes breakfast for the girls

After breakfast they dropped Chantel off at preschool, and set off to the hospital for Giselle's surgery

"Bye sweetie have a good day at school" Kendal says giving her a hug goodbye

"Bye daddy, bye papa I love you" she says going into the building

"Bye princess we love you" Logan says saying goodbye to her

(Hospital)

"Hey Giselle" Kendall says coming into the room

"Daddy" she says happily when she sees daddy

"Today you get all better, so you won't to be in here no more" he tells her as they head for the operating room

Before they head down Giselle wanted to say good-bye to mommy, and sissy's before she goes under

"Don't worry sweetie I'm going to stay right with you until you are comfortable" he says when they reach the operating room

"Thanks daddy" she tells him

"Okay you can bring her in we're ready" the nurse tells Kendall

"Come on pudding cup let's get this show on the road" he tells her as they head in

Kendall lays her down and tells her a lot of good things that they can do together after she has the operation, she was looking forward to bouncing in the bounce house and playing in her own playhouse

"That's my girl see you after" he tells as he gives her a kiss goodbye

(Waiting room)

Logan was working on Chantel's paperwork for kindergarten when he heard an argument between Madeline and Yvette

"Give it back Yvette I was playing with it first" Maddy says to her sister

"Nah uh I was playing with it" Yvette says as she fights Madeline for the toy

"Girls, girls, girls I'm sure we can find a common ground here" Logan says stepping in to break up the fight

They did find a common ground, and ended up sharing and taking turns with the toy that they had

"Welcome to the terrible twos" Logan says as he sits down to fill out paperwork for Chantel for kindergarten

Pretty soon another fight broke out causing both Kendall and Logan sending the girls to time-out which worked wonders

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Giselle out of surgery, more twin trouble, and Chantel visits kindergarten **


	12. Giselle out of surgery

**Giselle out of surgery, more twin trouble, and Chantel visits kindergarten**

"Giselle Henderson-Schmidt" the nurse says from the doorway

Kendall and Logan got up and headed to see how Giselle was

"How she do?" Kendall asks as he pushes the double stroller

"She did well, so it will be a couple of days before you hear anything" the nurse says taking the boys to her room

"Daddy, mommy" Giselle says when she sees Kendall and Logan come into the room

"Hey baby girl" Kendall says coming into her room

"How are you feeling?" Logan asks her

"Better" she says from her bed

"That's good" Kendall says as he picks her up to hold her cause she was still sleepy

"I'm going to take your sister's home" Logan says leaving with the others

On the way out Maddy stopped at the gift shop to look at balloons

"Can I get Giselle some balloons?" she asks Logan

"Sure sweetie then you can take them up to her. She would love some balloons to help cheer her up" he says helping her with the balloons

Yvette saw a stuffed animals she wanted, but Logan told her no and that lead to a big tantrum

"Yvette Invisible Henderson-Schmidt we don't behave like this in public when we get home you will be going to time-out" Logan tells her as he puts the leash on her

"No fair" she says leaving as Kendall comes to help Maddy with the bouquet of balloons for Giselle

(Giselle's room)

"Giselle someone brought you something to cheer you up" he says helping Maddy into the room

"Tank you Maddy" Giselle says when she sees the balloons

"You're welcome" Maddy says as she climbs onto the bed with Giselle

"Can I get something for Maddy daddy?" Giselle asks when Logan came to get Madeline

"Sure if that's what you want" he says taking her to the gift shop to let her pick something out

Giselle picks something that Madeline will like, and gets something to put in it

(That night)

"Sissy I got you something" Giselle says when her sisters come to visit

"Thank you Giselle" Maddy says when she sees the backpack

"I painted you a picture in school" Chantel says giving Giselle the picture

"I got you something too" Giselle says happily

Chantel got a drawing kit since she loves to draw so much. After visiting hours were over there was a fight over the backpack

"Yvette it's mine Giselle gave it to me first" Maddy says holding tight to her backpack

"Well I want it and you can't have it" Yvette says taking the backpack from her sister

That caused Maddy to cry

"Yvette that wasn't nice give it back to Madeline" Kendall says helping Logan out with the girls

"No daddy it's mine" Yvette says

That cause Madeline to take off

"I got the girls Logan you go after Madeline" Kendall tells him

Chantel comes too cause she was the only one who comfort Maddy when Yvette was mean to her

"Madeline wait up" Logan says running after her

Madeline stops a short time later

"Sissy why was Yvette mean to me/" she asks Chantel

"I don't know Maddy" Chantel says as she hugs Maddy close and sings another song that she wrote

"How about we wait for daddy up in Giselle's room?" he asks the girls

Both girls nods as they head back upstairs

(Next day)

"Morning Chantel you up early" Logan says as he feeds the babies

"Today is the day I visit kindergarten papa" she says getting her breakfast

"This is an exciting day then" he says as he picks up Allie and starts to burp her

"Yes it is when will Giselle be released?" Chantel asks as she gets her juice

"The day after tomorrow" Logan says as he feeds Everly

"Oh" she says as she eats her cereal

After breakfast Logan took Chantel to school

(Kindergarten)

"Well Chantel will you be okay?" he asks as he comes in with her

"No papa I'm scared" she says holding tight to Logan

'I'll stay with you while you visit kindergarten" he says as he pushes the stroller into the classroom

Chantel visit was short, so she was allowed to leave before lunch

"Are you excited for kindergarten?" he asks as he puts the babies in the car seat bas

"Yes I met a new friend named Lea and she has two daddies like I do" Chantel says happily

"That's lovely does she go to your preschool/" he asks folding up the stroller

"Yes but she in the other preschool class" Chantel says frowning

"Maybe this summer you two can have slumber parties" he says as he buckles her in and takes her to lunch

During lunch Chantel talked about the visit and what they did after the parents had to leave, and Logan was glad she came out of her shell a lot since they found her

"This afternoon you wanna go skateboarding?" he asks her

"Oh yes papa can we?" she asks happily

"Sure sweetie" he says as he feeds Everly

Kendall decides to make the day family day at the beach which wasn't fun cause Yvette was being mean to Madeline the whole time

(Three days later)

"Hey Giselle you ready to come home?" Kendall asks as he comes to get her

"Yes daddy I missed everyone" she says happily

Kendall walks out of the hospital with her

(House)

"Daddy, why is Madeline and Yvette sleeping in different rooms?" Giselle asks when she walks to her room

"Well Yvette and Madeline weren't getting along, so we separated them" he tells her as they continue to head to her room

Kendall changes her into comfortable clothes cause he was going to work with her on her legs

"Giselle were you walking before?" Kendall asks her

"Yeah then mommy did something to my legs, so I don't walk good" she says to him

'Don't worry with the therapy you will be walking normal before you turn three" he tells her

**Review**

**Next Chapter KCA's**


	13. Kid

**Kid's choice awards**

**I'm doing this as a filler chapter cause tonight is the KCA"S and I wanna write about the guys taking all six girls to the kid's choice awards, so Giselle is out of the hospital here**

"Hey Logan guess where we get to go Saturday night?" Kendall asks coming in with the babies

"Where are we going my sweet Kendall?" Logan asks

"To the kid's choice awards, so we got to get the girls nice outfits for the orange carpet" Kendall says happily

"Well Chantel, Madeline, and Yvette will be happy about that" Logan says as he continues to feed Giselle her lunch

"Where are Madeline and Yvette anyway?" Kendall asks

"Oh they had an opening in the head start program at Chantel's preschool, so they are at school" Logan says happily

"At least that's good, so after you feed Giselle you wanna go shopping for her and the babies?" Kendall asks

"Sure it doesn't matter to me" Logan says as he cleans Giselle up

After lunch Kendal and Logan buckled the three in the car and set off for the mall to get three outfits for Giselle and the babies

(Later)

"That was easy" Kendall says as he pushes the babies out of the store

"Yeah we managed to get some more outfits for the babies, and their first pair of shoes to wear on the orange carpet. Plus get Giselle some outfits" Logan says leaving with Giselle in her stroller

"After we get the other twins and Chantel we will get their outfits" Kendall says putting the babies in the car

"Yeah we will need the van for Chantel" Logan says with a chuckle

"Chantel is such a fashionista" Kendall says loading the twin stroller in the trunk

"Yeah she is, but she is too cute to say no to" Logan says putting Giselle's umbrella stroller in

Kendall and Logan put the three youngest down for their naps cause they were tuckered out

"I'll stay home while you pick the others up" Kendall says grabbing his guitar

"That's fine then Saturday we got to get all six car seats out of the van for the limo" Logan says as he gets ready to leave to pick the others up at school

"Yeah we can do that Friday night after the girls go to sleep" Kendall says as he works on runs for the next song he wants to record

With that Logan leaves to get Chantel, Yvette and Maddy from school

(Preschool)

"Papa" Maddy and Yvette say when they see Logan

'Hey girls did you have a good day?" he asks as he buckles them in their car seats

'Yes we did papa" Yvette says happily

Chantel was the last one out of the school when she was hoping on her right leg, and holding ice on her left arm

"Chantel sweetie what happened?" Logan asks when he sees her crying and hoping towards him

Chantel stayed silent

"Come on let papa see it" he tells her

Chantel shows Logan her arm

"What happened?" he asks when he sees her arm look like the Goodyear blimp

"Cody threw a chair at me, and jumped on my leg" she says crying

"We'll take care of this later, but first let's get this taken care of" he says putting her in the front seat

Along the way to the hospital Logan calls Kendall and tells him to meet him at the hospital where he will take the other twins shopping while he stays with Chantel at the hospital

(Hospital)

"It hurts mommy" Chantel says crying

"We'll get you taken care of I promise" Logan tells her when Kendall comes at him with the babies and Giselle

Kendall buckles Giselle in and then the babies and sent off for the mall

"I'm going to carry you in Chantel" Logan says as they in the emergency room

Chantel hangs onto Logan for dear life

"Don't worry sweetie we will take care of you" he says as he approaches the window to register her

Logan sets her in the wheelchair, so she could go into triage

"Mommy it hurts" she says crying

"Don't worry you are getting taken care of right now" he says as he finishes up the paperwork

Chantel goes through triage before being put in a room to wait for the x-ray technician

"Chantel guess what you and all your sisters get to come to the kid's choice awards with daddy and me on Saturday would you like that?" he asks her

She nods with a sniffle

"After you get out of here I will take you shopping for the outfit of your choice" he tells her when the x-ray tech comes to get her

Logan goes with her down to x-ray, and when they were moving her arm and leg she howled bloody murder

"How hard did he beat you up?" he asks her

"Bad papa" she says crying as x-ray tech move her arm

When the tech moved her arm she hit him

"Chantel superstar that wasn't nice" he tells her

"It hurts papa" she says crying

"I know it does if you let the tech move the parts that are broken I'll let you get a toy" he tells her

"Okay papa" she says with a sniffle

"That's my girl" he says hugging her close to him

After she got her x-ray one of the nurses brought her a Popsicle

"What do you say Chantel?" he asks her

'Thank you" she says as she starts sucking on her Popsicle

"Oh you're quite welcome" the nurse says leaving the room

"What flavor do you have?" he asks her

"Cherry" she says happily as she continues to suck on her Popsicle

"Is it good?" he asks her

She nods

Kendall returns with the others

"So where do we stand?" Kendall asks coming in with the younger ones

"I don't know she just came from x-ray" Logan says as he holds her

Soon Dr. Elevate comes in

"Hey Chantel" he says to the little girl

She waves at the doctor

"Well sweetie both your arm and leg is broken, so you will be in a wheelchair for a while. Don't worry my friend Dr. K will fix you up good" Dr. Elevate says as Dr. K comes into the room

"How will she get around?" Kendall asks the doctor

"She will have a wheelchair to get around in" Dr. K says to Kendall and Logan

Chantel picks out a purple cast for her arm and a pink cast for her leg

"You sure are a girly girl" Kendall says after her arm and leg got set in the cast

"I know daddy" she says when she was placed in her wheelchair

After the emergency room Kendall and Logan took Chantel shopping for her outfit for Saturday

**Review**

**Next Chapter part 2 of the KCA's **


	14. KCA

**KCA's part 2**

"Come on Logie we got to get the car seats out of the van" Kendal says after all the girls

"Ya we better" Logan says following him out to the van

After Logan and Kendall got all the car seats out of the van they marked them, so they knew who went in which car seats

"There all six car seats are marked and ready for tomorrow" Logan says after he got done labeling all the car seats

"Yup we are all ready for tomorrow let's go to bed Logie" Kendall says as they head to their bedroom

"Yes let's" Logan says as they head for their bedroom

Before they went to bed they checked on all the girls to make sure they were all still asleep like little angels. When they reached the babies room they were full blown crying

"It's okay Allie mommy here" Logan says as he picks Allie up from the crib to hold her

"Come here Everly" Kendall says picking her up from the crib

"Come here sweetie and mommy will rock you" Logan says as he sits in the rocking chair with Allie

"Daddy will rock too" Kendall says as he sits down with Everly

Both Kendall and Logan rubbed the girl's bellies trying to soothe them and it ends up working, so Kendall and Logan brought the girls to the master for the night

"Mommy going to lay you right here while she gets ready for bed" Logan says laying Allie in the bassinet

"Daddy putting you right by your sister too" Kendall says laying Everly in the next bassinet

Both girls started crying immediately, so Kendall and Logan hurried up and got in their pajamas and grabbed the girls from the bassinets

"Here we go Allie girl you can lay right by mommy" Logan says laying Alexandria next to him

"You too Everly next to your sister you go" Kendall says laying her next to her sister as he gets into bed

"It's okay Allie I'm right here" Logan says as he rubs her tummy

Kendall rubs Everly belly too to get her to calm down, and the crying goes to cooing sounds

"I think all six of these girls have a really bad past" Kendall says when Everly begins to close her pretty eyes

"I think so too especially with Allie" Logan says as Allie is still fussy a little bit

"We can make memories that will be good for these girls like the babies when they crawl" Kendall says as he strokes Everly's hair

"Yeah and tomorrow the KCA's will be one for the books for sure" Logan says as Allie starts settle down

"I might change Everly to Avery cause that sounds better with her middle name" Kendall says happily

"Avery sounds like a good name for sure" Logan says as Allie starts going to sleep

"Night Logie" Kendall says as he closes his eyes

"Night Kenny" Logan says as he goes to sleep

Both Avery & Allie hang onto mommy's and daddy's finger as they slept

(Next morning)

"Hey Allie" Logan says when he sees that Allie was awake

Allie looks up at him with her blue eyes

"Come on big girl" he says picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen for her breakfast

"Morning papa" Chantel, Madeline and Yvette say when Logan comes into the room

"Morning girls sleep well?" he asks as he puts Allie in her bouncer

"Yes papa" the girls say together

Logan makes the girls breakfast as they watch Saturday morning cartoons, and makes the babies their bottles

"Papa is tonight the KCA's?" Chantel asks

"Yes Chantel tonight all of us will be going to the KCA's together as a family" he says smiling as he serves the girls their breakfast which was cereal

Kendall, Avery, and Giselle join's them a few minutes later

Kendall and Logan spent the better part of the day getting the girls to look their best cause this was the first event they will be going to, so they wanted the girls to be perfect

(That night)

"Logie the limo here" Kendall says looking out the window

"Okay I'm coming" he says coming with Chantel, Allie, and Maddy

Kendall and Logan each carries the babies outside to the limo and gets in with all six girls. Chantel, Madeline, and Yvette were really excited to be going to the KCA's

"Girls look here" Kendall says as he tries to get all six in the photo

Logan even takes a photo of all six girls

"Okay girls we ready to walk the orange carpet?" Kendall asks them

Four out of five nod as the limo helps them out

"Okay girls act natural" Logan tells them as he fixes Alexandria's dress

Madeline, Yvette, and Giselle stayed close to Kendall and Logan as they walked the carpet while Chantel got celebrities to sign both her cast

"Hey girls" Carlos says as he approaches the little ones

"How are they enjoying the orange carpet?" James asks Kendall and Logan

"Well Chantel is getting autographs of celebrities on her cast. Madeline loves meeting the other kids, and Yvette is shy around others" Kendall says

"How about the babies? Do they like the exposure" Carlos asks

"They have been awake the whole time smiling" Logan says as they head towards their group picture

Chantel, Madeline, Yvette and Giselle were in front of the boys when the picture was taken

'Chantel you get to sit with me in the pit tonight" Carlos says to her

"Them Madeline and Yvette you two get to be with me" James says to them

"Giselle you get to be with daddy in the pit" Kendall says as they make their way in the arena to find their seats

All of the girls were excited to be on camera that night including the babies who were going to be in the pit last with Logan

"Are we presenting any awards or anything?" Kendall asks

"No, but Chantel will" James says

"I am super excited now" she says happily

"Daddy will we get slimed tonight?" Yvette asks

"You might" Logan says as he sits down with Allie who was starting to get fussy

During the show Kendall and Logan tried to get a selfie with all six of the girls in, but some got cut off.

"Maddy, Yvette are you two enjoying the show so far?" James asks them

"Yes we are" Maddy and Yvette say

"Well I have a present for you two" he says as he dumps some slime on them which made Yvette angry, but made Maddy giggle

"More Uncle James" Madeline says with giggles

"Well since you, Chantel love slime there will be a surprise for the two of you at the end of the show" he tells her

Giselle got slimed and she loves the feel of it. The babies had a little bit of slime, and they didn't cry at all which shocked Kendall and Logan

"Tonight everyone we are going to slime Big time rush" Zendaya says from the stage

All the boys including Giselle came up on stage

"Alexa has the babies" Logan says as he brings Giselle on stage

"On the count three everyone" Bella says as the slime comes on the guys and the girls

Chantel, Maddy, and Giselle loved the slime, but Yvette hated it

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Teething and Kendall and Logan learn more about the girls past **


	15. Teething & Kendall and Logan learn more

**Teething and Kendall and Logan learn more about the girls past**

Allie and Avery were three months old and were super cute

"Hey you two" Logan says when he gets on the floor to play with them

Allie and Avery smiled when they saw their mommy sit with them

"You two playing huh?" he asks as he tickles both of their tummies

Both girls giggle when Logan tickles them

"All ready for take-off" he says lifting Allie in the air and making her fly

When he flew both girls in the air he blew raspberries on both of their tummies causing them to laugh

"You like that huh" he says as he does it again on Allie's tummy

"Logan what are you doing to our girls?" Kendall asks as he comes in with the older four

"Just having some fun is all with them" Logan says as he sits up with Avery

"They are too cute" Kendall says as he picks up Allie

"I know aren't they" Logan says as he gets up with Avery and fixes her red hair

During dinner that night Chantel, Madeline, and Yvette grabbed their dinner and went to their rooms

"That's weird normally they eat with us" Kendall says as he gets up to see what's going on

"I'm going to eat in my room too" Giselle says as she heads towards her room

Logan was wondering what was up with the girls taking their dinner to their room all of a sudden

(Yvette's room)

"Sweetie is everything okay?" Kendal asks her

"Everything is fine daddy" she says happily

"It just seem strange you left the table like that is there something you're not telling me?" he says sitting down with her with his dinner

"No daddy" she says

(Madeline's room)

"Maddy is everything okay?" Logan asks coming into her room

"Yes papa" she says as she eats her dinner

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asks her

Just then Madeline breaks down and cries

"It's okay sweetie" he says as he hugs her tight and comfort her

"I'm sorry mommy it's just our old mommy didn't make us eat together as a family like this. If we talked during dinner she would hit us or take our dinner away and make us go to bed hungry. If we missed behaved more we will get locked in a cage" she tells him

Logan couldn't believe that their mother would do this to a two year old

"What would mommy do to the babies?" he asks her as he puts her on his lap

"She would lock them in a cage, put bad stuff on them, burned them, hit them, threw them" she says balling into him

"It's okay Maddy we will make sure you're guys mommy will not touch you guys at all ever again" he says hugging her

Soon Logan hears Yvette start crying in Kendall's arms about more bad things their mommy did to them, and most of it was illegal

"Giselle you okay?" Kendall asks coming into her room

"No daddy I'm waiting for my punishment" she says from her bed

"Sweetie I'm not going to punish you I just want to eat your dinner is all" he tells her

"When we would eat mommy would hit my legs with a rolling pin really hard cause I was making a ness, and throw me in my crib" she says as she gets teary eye

"Honey it's okay me and papa will never you guys like this you are only a year old you are supposed to make messy and get messy" he says hugging her close

Logan goes to Chantel's room and she lets it all loose immediately

"Chantel what kind of man was your daddy?" he asks her

"Nicer then mommy he was in the army, and he loved France he always wanted to take us there hence the names that we have, and then daddy got killed overseas and that's when mommy really hated us, and did meaner things to all of us" she says hugging Logan close

"Oh Chantel we really didn't know you guys background until now" he says pulling her closer and rocking her in his arms

Madeline came in and climbed back into Logan's arms and Logan held both girls like Kendal was holding Yvette and Giselle

"Tomorrow we better get a restraining order on their mother" Kendall says firmly

"Ya we better" Logan says as he carries both girls back to the table, so they could finish their dinner that evening

"Here we go Yvette into your booster" Kendall says putting Yvette in her booster

"Thank you daddy" she says happily

"In your booster Giselle" he says putting Giselle in her booster

Logan puts Madeline in her booster and returns to his meal. The rest of the meal was better than before with the girls talking and eating. Bath time was more fun cause they played with their bath toys while Logan bathe them

"Okay go see daddy and he will dress you girls" he says lifting the girls out of the tub

"I can dress myself papa" Madeline says

"Okay Maddy" Logan says to her

Logan helps Chantel get ready for bed, and after bath was family time which the girls loved where they played a board game, or did something else before bed. Then Logan would read to the girls while Kendall played his guitar while Logan read

"Okay girl's bedtime" Logan says after he got done reading the story

All the girls headed for their room, for their song which made them feel special

"Night Chantel" Kendall and Logan say as they tuck her in

"Night daddy night papa love you" she says closing her eyes

"Night Madeline" Kendall and Logan say tucking her in

"Night daddy night papa I love you" she tells them

Yvette didn't want to be tucked in, but Giselle liked when she got tucked in at night

"Time to put the babies to bed" Kendall says

Logan and Kendall lay each of the babies in their cribs and turn on the mobile and the radio, and the light

(Later that night)

"Okay Allie I'm coming" Logan says getting out of bed

"Coming Avery" Kendall says following Logan

"Well Allie girl you are getting your first tooth luckily we have teething rings ready for when you guys started teething" Logan says carrying her downstairs

"Thanks Logie" Kendall says when Logan hands him a teething ring for Avery

"I know it's no fun" Logan says as he sits down with Allie

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall works with Giselle and wedding planning **


	16. Kendall works with Giselle

**Kendall works with Giselle**

"Hey pudding cup you ready for your therapy session today with daddy huh?" He asks as he comes into her bedroom

"Yes daddy" she says as she grabs her walker and heads for her therapy room that Kendall had set up for her

"Okay Buttercup I'm going to take your braces off, so you don't feel them as daddy works your legs" he tells her as he sits her on the table

"Okay daddy" she says happily

"First thing is daddy is going to stretch your leg muscles, so they're not sore as we do our therapy" he says to her

Giselle liked when daddy stretched her legs for her cause it made them feel firm and she could do all sorts of leg activities with him

"Now that we are all stretched and everything time for therapy" he says as he puts her tutu on her

Giselle did some spins and twirls which were her favorite to do before her and daddy did some leg games to get her leg muscles stronger

"Daddy my legs hurt can we stop please?" She asks him

"Yes we can stop this for now cause it's time to get your swimsuit on for the water part of your therapy" he says carrying her to her room

Kendall puts her swimsuit on and her floaties before heading out to the pool for the rest of her therapy

"Hey sweetie" Logan says when Kendall brings her out in her swimsuit and floaties

"Hi mommy" she says happily as he takes her out to pool

Logan grab the babies and heads outside to watch Kendall work with Giselle

"Here we angels you can play in your saucers as we watch sissy with her therapy" Logan tells Allie and Avery

Both babies coo in response

"Giselle look who came out to see you" Kendall says as they got in the water

"Sissy's" she says happily

"Giselle can you kick your feet like a little fishy for daddy?" he asks her

"Yes daddy I can" she says as he guides her along the water and she kicks her legs like a fishy in the water

"Giselle you're doing it" Logan says from the side porch as he video records it

"You are baby girl keep going" Kendall tells her as they continue to go around the perimeter of the pool

Giselle did some big splashes getting Kendall wet

"Well she has the kicking part down" Logan says laughing

"Yeah she does while I work with her wanna work on the wedding?" Kendall asks him

"Sure" Logan says as he goes gets the wedding binder that he prepared to help them get ready for the big day

"Let's do the girls first then we can move to everything else" Kendall suggest as he gets some pool toys for Giselle to get

"I was think the long pouffy dresses for them to wear, and Chantel could maybe be a junior bridesmaid, and Kathryn, Erin, and Alexa can be bridesmaids" Logan says from his spot

"Yeah that works and your sister can be maid of honor, and I have to pick one of my brothers to be best man" Kendall says as he helps Giselle

"Got the wedding party done, and I'll do the dresses later for them now onto flowers" Logan says

"I say balloons with the girls, but we can go with whatever flower is in season when we get married" Kendall says as he throws Giselle's toy

"That sounds like a plan and safer with Giselle and the babies" Logan says as they move onto reception location, food, and songs that they will dance to both themselves, and with the girls, and each daughter by themselves

"Did we get everything?" Kendall asks

"Not everything" Logan says as he holds Allie

"What are we forgetting Logie?" Kendal asks him

"The girls I want to include them in the ceremony, and where are we getting married at" Logan says

"I was thinking the Disney cruise line for the wedding since the girls love Disney so much" Kendall tells him

"Yeah then either our parents or the guys can take the kids while we go on our honeymoon at one of the port of calls" Logan says

"That's brilliant Logie our wedding and honeymoon, and family vacation all in one" Kendall says as he gets out with Giselle

"That what I was thinking" Logan says as he takes the babies back into the house for a dry diaper

"Mommy look at me" Giselle says as she walks with only her walker and without her braces

"Giselle you are walking so good" he says trying not to cry

"Tank you mommy" she says as she sits at her table for her snack

"Hey you two" Kendall says as he tickles the babies who were in their bouncers

Allie and Avery smile at Kendall

"I swear those two are getting cuter by the day" Logan says as he admires the twins who were interacting with each other

"Yeah I can't wait till we have one of our own, but until then the six we have is good enough" Kendall says as he holds Avery who wanted to be hold at the moment

"Yeah I wouldn't trade these girls for anything" Logan says as he gets Allie out cause she wanted to be held

Soon Kendall's phone rings

"Oh it's my parents" Kendall says when he sees who is calling

"We might as well tell them now" Logan says as he gets ready to hear what Kendall's parents have to say about all of this

"Mom I have something to tell you" Kendall says after he talked to her for a little bit

"Okay sweetie you can say it" she tells him

"Well me and Logan are parents" Kendall says to her

Kendall's mom was speechless when he told her that

"Yes mom me and Logan are parents to a four year old, a set of two year old twins, a one year old, and another set of twin girls" Kendall tells her

"Ah I got six granddaughters" Kendall's mom says as she is almost in tears

"Yes mom me and Logan found four of them one day on the beach, and one was at preschool and the last baby was left at the girls old place" he tells her

"I'm glad you and Logan took those girls in and are raising them right cause I imagine they were abused" his mom says to him

"They were mom, and they love me and Logan lots" he says as he tucks Giselle in for her nap

"I bet they do keep us updated I can't wait to see them" she tells him

"Oh you will mom cause me and Logan are getting married" he tells her as he helps Logan with the babies

"That's wonderful tell us the details" she says as she hangs up

"That went well" he says as he gets off with his mom

"All we got to do is tell my parents about all this" Logan says as he stays with Allie cause she didn't want to be in her crib at all

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Telling the Henderson's and more Dancing with the stars **


	17. Telling the Henderson's & Dancing

**Telling the Henderson's & Dancing with the stars**

Logan decided to wait until Chantel, Madeline and Yvette came home from to tell his parents about them.

"Mommy" the girls say when they see Logan with the other van

Hey girls did you have a good day?" He asks them as he buckles the twins up

"Yes mommy I did" Chantel says from her car seat

"Me too mommy" Madeline says happily

"How about you Yvette did you have a good day?" He asks her

"No" she says crossing her arms as he buckled her in

"Why what happened?" He asks her

Yvette kept silent

"We ain't going nowhere until I here about what happened" he says getting in the front and turning around to the girls

"Yvette got into a fight and got a red light" Madeline says from her car seat

"It's true mommy I heard the whole fight" Chantel says from her car seat

"Okay that's all I need to hear" he says starting the van and going home

When Logan got home Kendall took care of Yvette while he got the girls a snack to munch on. After he fed the girls his mom called him

"Oh hey mom" he says when he puts the phone on speaker

"Just calling to see how you and Kendall are is all" she says happily

"Me and Kendall are fine mom" he says as he gives the girls their juice

"Oh I'm just worried about my little Logie bear is all" she says to him

The girls who were in the kitchen let out a few giggles

"Logan Philip Henderson is there something you're not telling me cause I swear I heard giggling in the background" she tells him

"Okay mom I can't tell a lie the giggling that you heard were you granddaughter's" he tells her

"I'm a grandmother?" She asks him

"Yes mom I would like you to hear Chantel, Madeline, Giselle, Alexandria and Avery Henderson-Schmidt your new granddaughters" he tells her

"Hi grandma" Chantel, Madeline and Giselle say to her

"Hi my adorable granddaughters" she tells them

"There's one more that's Yvette, but she is getting disciplined right now" Logan tells her

"That's good that you and Kendall are disciplining the girls when they need it" she tells him

"Oh asks Presley if she would like to be maid of honor at the wedding" Logan says as he get Allies out of her bouncer

"Oh will do Logie and don't worry I'll come up with nicknames for all six of you girls" she tells them

"Bye grammy" the girls say to her

"Bye girls" Logan's mom tells them

"Okay girls how about we play in the backyard for a little bit?" He asks them

The Maddy and Giselle head out while Chantel went and got her guitar

"How's the guitar lessons going?" He asks Chantel

"Good I'm performing tonight for Uncle James" she says happily

"That's wonderful princess" he tells her

(That night)

"I'm going to carry you into the ballroom" James says as he picks up Chantel

"Thank you Uncle James" she says happily

"Okay Allie I got you" Logan says after he got Giselle out of her car seat

"What is up with Allie wanting you so much?" Kendall asks Logan

"I don't know" Logan says as he exit the bus with Maddy, Giselle and Allies

Kendall got Yvette and Avery

"Someone needs a diaper change or a bath" Kendall says when he saw poop all over the car seat

Kendall decides to take Avery home and give her a bath and Yvette one too. Luckily Carlos was going to get one of the vans for Logan cause Kendall was going to stay home with the two girls just in case they were sick

"Tonight girls James has a different partner, so we still need to be supportive" Logan tells them

"We got our signs mommy" Maddy and Giselle say to him

"Remember to hold them high after he dances" he tells them

Logan video records Chantel playing the guitar for Kendall, and he couldn't believe how much she looked like him

"Come here you" James says picking up Chantel

James got 10s all across the board for his routine

"Mommy I have to go potty" Maddy tells Logan

'Don't worry Loges I got this" Alexa says as she takes Maddy and Giselle

"How is Giselle doing in therapy?" Carlos asks him

"She is doing great she is doing great walking without her braces" Logan says as he feeds Allie a bottle

"That's great" Carlos says when Alexa comes back with the girls

"Logan someone is ready for potty training" Alexa tells him

"I wonder who" he says looking around

"It's me mommy" Giselle says happily

"That's wonderful sweetie tomorrow we will try it to see if you are really ready" he says as he burps Allie

During the rest of the dances Allie was really fussy and Logan tried everything to get her to calm down and nothing worked, so he grabbed the girls and headed home

"I loved performing mommy" Chantel says as she gets in front

"I know daddy will be proud of you" he tells her as he buckles Giselle and Maddy in their car seats

Allie cried the whole way home

"Hang on sweet girl" he says getting her out of her car seat

Chantel brought Giselle in cause she fell asleep in her car seat the whole way home

"Logie what is up with Allie?" Kendall asks him

'I don't know I fed and change her, and I rocked her and she is still crying" Logan says as he is ready to lose it

"Come here sweetie" Kendall says as he rocks her

Allie started to scream really loud as Kendall rocked her, so Logan called the pediatrician to see what he wanted them to do

"He said take her to the emergency room and he will us there" Logan tells Kendall

"Come on grab the girls and let's go" Kendall says grabbing the keys to the bus

Chantel brings the pajamas for herself, Maddy, Giselle, and Allie

"Chantel we are thankful to have you" Kendall tells her

**Review**

**Next Chapter We see about Allie**


	18. We see about Allie

**We see about Allie**

Logan held Allie the whole way to the hospital cause she didn't like being in her car seat

"Allie we will get you checked out soon cupcake" he says to her as Kendall drives to the hospital

Allie was still miserable, and Kendall and Logan couldn't figure out why

"Here cupcake" Logan says giving her his finger to suck on

That ends up working for a little bit as they pulled into the hospital

"Who is all coming with me?" Logan asks the girls

"Me, me, me" Chantel and Maddy say together

"Okay come on girls" Logan says to them as they got off the bus

Kendall took his time with Avery, Giselle and Yvette and met Logan in the emergency room with the others

"We will get you taken care of soon Allie" Logan says as he rubs her back to get her to calm down a little bit

Kendall dried her eyes as they waited to be seen

"Alexandria Henderson-Schmidt" the nurse says from the door

"Come on darling let's see what's going on with you" Logan says carrying her into the triage room

"Logie, why is Allie leg twitching?" Kendall asks him

"I don't know I hope it's nothing serious" Logan says as he tries to keep Allie calm until Dr. Elevate can see her

Dr. Elevate was there in no time and started examining Allie to see what was wrong with her

"I'm going to give her a muscle relaxer cause her leg is twitching like crazy after it takes effect we will see what's going on with her" Dr. Elevate says giving Allie a muscle relaxer

Once it took effect Allie was able to calm down, and Dr. Elevate was able to see what was going on with Allie

"There we go Allie you want froggy?" Logan asks her

Allie reaches out for froggy and holds tight to the frog

"I'm going to run some test on all the girls to see if they have epilepsy, and anything else since their mother was so cruel to them" Dr. Elevate says to Kendall and Logan

"Okay doc" Kendall says as he goes and admits the others cause the tests won't be until the morning

"Come on Allie bug I'll take you and sissy up to your room" Logan says carrying both girls up to the peds floor where all six were going to be

Logan laid Avery who was sleeping in the crib and took Allie to the rocking chair to rock cause she was fighting sleep as usual

"Okay Chantel and Maddy are together and Yvette and Giselle are together" Kendall says coming in the room with Giselle who was scared

"That's good it looks like we are in for a long night with the girls" Logan says as he rubs Allie's tummy to get her to settle down

"Yup I might as well put Ellie down" Kendall says referring to Giselle who was falling asleep on his shoulder

"Night Ellie sweet dreams" Logan says kissing her good night

"Night" she says half asleep

"Night Allie" Kendall says kissing the baby good night

Allie was asleep after Kendall gave her a kiss

"Okay Allie into the crib you go" Logan says laying her in the crib and stroking her hair as she slept

After Logan made sure Allie was asleep he decided to check on the others to kiss them good night and cover them up

"Maddy bug what's the matter?" he asks coming into her hospital room

'Scary" she says from her hospital bed

"Come here sweet girl" he says taking her into his arms and comforting her

Madeline hanged onto Logan for dear life

"Where's daddy?" Logan asks her

"He went home to get us a few things luckily I have a hospital bag packed just in case we end up in the hospital" Chantel says as the nurse was putting her I.V in her hand

"Chantel you sure are something else" he says as he comes over to hold her close as the I.V was going in her hand

Logan held both girls as they got their I.V's cause they were scared of needles in general, and he held Yvette and Ellie too

"I have an idea we could all sleep in the babies room" he tells the girls cause they were all scared without their daddy being there

"Can we?" Chantel asks

"Sure I don't see why not" he tells them

He decides to see what room was the biggest, so all the girls could sleep together, and when he figured that out he had the nurses move the girls to that room, so all the girls could be close to him. After all the girls were settled and comfortable he decided to get some sleep

(Later)

The scene Kendall saw melt his heart Logan was sleeping with Maddy and Allie in Maddy's bed

"Night Maddy, night Allie" he says giving them their stuffed animals

Soon Avery was crying

"It's okay Avery I'm right here" he says taking the baby in his arms and rocking her

Kendall sang Avery her middle name and she was asleep within minutes

"Night Avery pleasant dreams" he says as he lays down with her

(Next morning)

Dr. Elevate wanted to run the test on Allie first to see what was wrong with her

"Don't worry Allie I'm right here" Logan says as he goes with her down for the ultrasound

After her ultrasound Allie had an MRI done and blood work done to see what was causing her leg to twitch uncontrollably

Kendall and Logan each went with one of the girl's cause all of them were scared to have the test done to them

(That afternoon)

The testing wore all the girls out that they were asleep while they slept Kendall and Logan went home just to relax and figure out how they were going to deal with the girl's health issues that they might have

"I'm having my brother help me get Giselle's therapy room more organize, and more stuff, so I could work with her" Kendall says getting a drink for him and Logan

"That's good I'm wondering about how long that they have had these health issues, and what did their mom did to them" Logan says

"I'm thinking what their dad did when he came home from leave" Kendall says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see more of the girls past, and what the test reveal about the girls **


	19. We see more of the girls past

**We see more of the girls past, and what the test reveal about the girls**

"I know Allie been crying a lot lately and she wouldn't let go of me" Logan says as he looks through the pictures he had of the girls

"Avery the same way, so I'm wondering if they're dad did anything to them when he came from leave" Kendall says looking at the toys

"He probably did do something to all of the girls, and that's the reason they don't want us to leave them" Logan says as he almost cries looking at the pictures he had of the girls

"Oh Logie it will be okay they love us with all their heart, and they know that" Kendall says as he hugs Logan close

"I know I wish they didn't have to have that kind of childhood, and that we found them sooner then what we did maybe we could have prevented these health issues that they might have" Logan says crying

"I know Logie I know" Kendall says hugging him

While Kendall held Logan he called the courthouse to have a protection put against the girl's mother, and together they cried together hoping the girls test results came back good and not bad

"I think we better go put on our glasses and make ourselves presentable before we see the girls" Kendal says after they cried for a good hour

"Yeah we better" Logan says going to put on his glasses

After Kendall and Logan had their glasses on they went to see the girls

(Hospital)

"Daddy, papa" Chantel says from her hospital bed

"Het Chantel did you have a good nap?" Kendall asks her

"Yes daddy I did my dream was about you and papa" she says as he picks her up

"That's good" he tells her

All four of the girls had dreams about Kendall and Logan

"Hey Allie girl" Logan says as he picks her up

Allie show him a big old smile

"That's the smile I know and love" he says as Dr. Elevate comes into the room with the results of Allie's and the girls tests

"Well Allie tested positive for epilepsy, and since we caught it early we can manage it and she can have a full life" Dr. Elevate says to Kendall and Logan

When Logan heard that he cried cause he couldn't believe that Allie had epilepsy

"What about the others?" Kendall asks the doctor

"The other sick do have it even though they don't show no symptoms of it, and Madeline has autism" Dr. Elevate says

"That explains why she has been playing by herself lately" Kendall says as he looks at Maddy who was in the middle of her own game

"Chantel, Yvette, and Avery are fine" Dr. Elevate says to Kendall and Logan

"At least that's a relief that only three have health issues and the other three are perfectly fine" Kendall says as the doctor leaves

"Daddy, papa I haven't been really truthful to the both of you there is much more you didn't know about our past that you should probably know" Chantel says as she sits up in her hospital bed

"Okay we're listening" Kendall says as he holds Avery close

"When daddy was home he would go out every night and he would come home a beat all of us for no good reason, and he would shake my sisters really well, and then toss them into their beds. Sometimes their head was bleeding from the toss, and that I had to care for them by myself when I couldn't get the bleeding stopped I would ask one of our neighbors to take us to the hospital, so they could get medical care" Chantel says as she tries to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes

"Did he do anything else?" Logan asks as he gets up to hold her close

"Yeah him and mommy used to beat us with a belt, or anything else that they could fine" she says as she starts to cry

"Oh Chantel we didn't know" he says as he holds her tight

"Plus we were used as ash trays for what they were using" Yvette says from the bed

"If we misbehaved more mommy and daddy took a lighter to us" Madeline says

"Don't worry we will never do any of those things to any of you girls we want to watch you grow, change, and be a part of your lives like you are a part of ours" Kendall tells them

"Really?" Yvette asks them

"Really all six of your girls are our girls you belong with us" Logan tells them

"I think this calls for a family hug" Kendall says

All of the girls come in for a family hug

"Plus if you have a problem come to us and we can talk or work it out together as a family" Logan tells all of them

"You girls can come to us for anything" Kendall tells them

"Plus if there is a thunderstorm outside all of you are more than welcome to climb into the bed with me and daddy" Logan tells them

As if on cue all six of the girls heard the loud clap of thunder outside

"Don't worry girl's mommy and me ain't going any place" Kendall tells them as he grabs Giselle who was crying from her crib

The girls were released that night to come home

(That night)

"Hello" Kendall says when he feels the bed shake

"Daddy we're scared" Yvette and Maddy say climbing into the bed

"What's wrong girls?" Logan asks as he helps them into bed

"Bad dream" they say together

As Maddy and Yvette we're talking another clap of thunder was heard

"I'll get Giselle" Logan says going to get her who he could hear

Kendall grabs the babies

"Everybody into the big bed" Logan says as he covers all of the girls

"Yvette move over" Maddy says from her spot

"I am over Madeline" Yvette says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Dancing and camping **


	20. Dancing and camping

**Dancing and camping**

All of the girls were excited to be going to dancing with the stars that night cause it was Disney night and all of them wanted to wear their princess dresses to the ballroom

"I think we have almost all the princesses represented" Kendall says when he sees the girls in their princess dress dresses

"We have Cinderella, Belle, Snow white, Ariel, Aurora, and Sofia" Logan says when he names the characters the girls are dressed like

"Are we missing anything?" Kendall asks as he fixes Allie's dress

"No princess is complete without a tiara" Logan says as he puts a tiara on each of the girls head

"Of course" Chantel says as mommy places her tiara on her head

Before they left for the ballroom Kendall and Logan got a picture of all six of the girls in their princess dresses

"Tonight since all of you are in your princess dresses each of you will be carried to the bus, so the dress doesn't get dirty" Logan tells them

The girls were excited to be carried to the bus to go to dancing with the stars

"Okay Chantel you and Giselle will go first" Logan says as he picks Chantel up

"Come here Ellie" Kendall says as he picks up Giselle

Chantel was trying to fix her tiara with her cast that she had while the others were being buckled in their car seats to head to the ballroom

"I got some princess music for the occasion" Kendall says as he puts in the Disney cd he got for the girls

"Yay" the four say together as they head for the ballroom to watch James do his thing

The whole way the three oldest were singing along with the CD that was playing in the CD player

"I know what sleeping bags to get the girls when we go camping this weekend" Logan says as he holds Allie who was wide awake

"We are not sleeping in a tent with two babies, and a year old Logan Henderson we are going to be sleeping in a camper or a RV" Kendall says to him

"An RV will be better that way we can have the girls buddy up on beds" Logan says

"I want to sleep on the couch" Chantel says from her car seat

"Okay Chantel's on the couch, Maddy, Yvette, and Giselle in the bunk beds, and me you and the babies in the master" Kendall says getting the bed order when they go camping that weekend

"Sounds good to me" Logan says as they keep driving

When they got to the ballroom James and Carlos meet them to help bring the princesses into the ballroom and to their seats so they could watch the show that night

"I hear from the girls you two are going on a camping trip" Carlos says to Kendall and Logan

"That is true we are going on a camping trip with all six of the girls we are getting an R.V, and doing all sorts of camping activities" Kendall says to Carlos

"Maybe we could turn it into a band camping trip" Carlos suggest

"If you and James get your own camper, or R.V you guys can come cause there is no room in our R.V" Kendall says as they watch the opening

James and Peta is coming for sure cause they need to get away from the studio, and need to unwind from all this dancing that they were doing together

"James I see you had four princesses with you what are their names?" Tom asks him

"Well these four lovely princesses are Chantel, Madeline, Yvette and Giselle" James says out of breath

"They sure are the most beautiful princesses that I have seen" Erin tells him

During the wait James took the girls up to the sky box to meet some Disney characters since the Disney trip was cut short due to Giselle's illness and the girls thought that was the best gift ever

"Okay back down to mommy and daddy cause I got to see if you guys are coming next week to see me" James tells them

The girls scurry down, and James carried Giselle and Chantel in his arms

"You girls look happy" Logan says as he massages Allie's leg

"Ya we are mommy" the girls say as they watch the first dance of the night

Kendall and Logan only had to leave to change the babies, but were back in time to watch James performance. After James got a perfect score Kendall and Logan took the girls home cause it was getting close to the girls bedtime

(Bus)

"I love let it go" Chantel says

"I love the ice that was amazing" Madeline says

"Girls please talk quietly cause the babies and Gisele is sleeping" Logan says to them

"Sorry mommy" the girls say as they go back talking about their favorite dance and songs of the evening

"We got to go back to Disneyland" Logan says with a chuckle

"We will after Chantel is out of school we will go" Kendall says driving back to the house

(House)

Kendall and Logan carried the babies in and tucked them in their cribs cause they were out like lights completely. Then they came back for Giselle and the twins

"Okay girl's time for bed" Kendall says as they enter the house

The older ones go up and get out of their dresses and into their jammies for their bedtime routine which was a story, a lullaby

(Next day)

Kendall and Logan were going shopping for the first R.V that they were going to take with them

"Giselle hold my hand" Kendall tells her

"Okay daddy" she says as Logan pushes the babies

Kendall and Logan looked at different R.V's before settling on one that could work for their family

"This one gives us plenty of room, and since we are bringing the pack and plays with us we can extend the master for more room" Logan says as he carries both babies on

"Yeah there is plenty of room for the girls to move" Kendall tells him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Camping part 2 **


	21. A surprise and Camping part 2

**A surprise and Camping part 2**

Chantel, Yvette, and Madeline were very excited to go camping, and couldn't wait to spend time with their daddies

"I can't believe the babies need this much just for camping" Kendall says as they pack the RV

"Believe it the one that needs the least is Chantel" Logan says as he loads the boxes of diapers under the RV

"At least that's good did the girls pick the bunks they wanted?" Kendall asks him

"Yes Madeline picked top bunk while Yvette and Giselle went for the bottom bunk" Logan says as he goes and gets the girls suitcases

"She is living up to her middle name for sure" Kendall says as he gets ready to load the bikes on the back end of the RV

"Don't forget we need the baby seats for the babies" Logan says as he gets the girls bedding for their beds

"Once the girls come back with James, Peta, Carlos, and Alexa we will go" Kendall says as he loads his bike

"That sounds like a plan" Logan says as he gets the beds ready inside the RV

James & Peta took Chantel, Madeline, and Giselle to Disneyland for the day. While Carlos and Alexa took the other three for a day of fun

"You got a ladder for Maddy?" Kendall asks Logan

"Yes so she could climb up to her bed, and I have a bumper up by where she sleeps, so she doesn't fall out" Logan says as he gets the ladder situated

"Good thinking Loges" Kendall says as he gets the twins bike

(Later)

"Daddy, papa look my casts came off, so I can ride during the camping trip" Chantel says as she comes with her braces on

"That wonderful get you're backpack and get in the RV, so we can start our camping trip" Kendall says as he gets Chantel's bike from the garage

"Mommy we had fun at Disneyland" Maddy and Giselle says happily

"I could tell were they any trouble?" Logan asks James

"No trouble at all they were well behaved and everything" James says smiling as he gets the car seats out

"That's good" Logan says as he takes Maddy and Giselle in the house to get their backpacks for the RV

Carlos and Alex pull in a few minutes later with Yvette and the babies

"Come here my cuties" Logan says as he takes the babies car seats in the RV

"Yvette was an angel, and she is so well behaved" Alexa says as he helps Yvette out of the car

Kendall and Logan were surprised at how well behaved the girls are when they aren't with them

"Okay girls we are going have to keep it down cause the babies are sleeping" Logan says coming out of the master where the babies were sleeping at

"Okay mommy" the older ones say as they settle in for the ride to where they will be camping at

"Yvette what did you do?" Maddy asks as she colors a picture

"Well Uncle Carlos took me to Chuck E Cheese, and my and Auntie Alexa got our hair and nails done" Yvette says happily

"I can't wait to get my hair and nails done" Chantel says

"Auntie Alexa is taking us before Easter it will be a girl's day out" Yvette says happily

"It sounds like the girls are talkative back there" Kendall says as he drives

"Yeah they are it sounds like they are talking about their day" Logan says as he gets up to go to the master cause he heard one of the girls wake up

"Hey Avery what's the matter little one?" he asks as he picks her up to comfort her and takes her to the front of the RV

"Oh I see the problem you're getting your first tooth" he says as he takes her by the light to see what's going on

Logan gets a teething ring from the freezer for her to gum on

"Hi mommy" the girls says as they play a game

"Hey girls" he says as he heads back to the passenger seat

"Hey Avery" Kendall says when he sees the baby that Logan had in his arms

"Avery here is getting her first tooth" Logan says as he holds the teething ring for Avery

"Oh the poor thing" Kendall says as he keeps driving

Logan turns around, so Avery wasn't in the sun at all

"Oh you're still sleepy sweetie" he says when she rubs her eyes

Logan takes her back to the bedroom to lay down with her

"Don't worry I'll lie with you" he says as he still holds the teething ring for her as he begins closing her pretty eyes again and drifting off to sleep

Once Avery was asleep Logan put her back in the bassinet and headed out to the girls

"Logan we better tell the girls our news" Kendall says as they arrive at their campsite

"Oh me and daddy have an announcement to make" Logan tells the girls

"Okay we're ready mommy" the girls say when they turn and face Logan

"Well me and daddy started the process to adopt, so it might be a while before you girls get another sibling" he tells them

Chantel, Yvette, Madeline, and Giselle were all excited for another sibling to join the family as Kendall backed the RV into their camping spot

"Okay girls we need to get out cause daddy is going to pull the RV out, so we have more room to move" Logan says to them

The girls grab their backpacks and get out of the RV to see where they will be camping at

"Mommy there water" Yvette says to Logan

"Cause we are camping by the lake, and me and daddy are taking all of you fishing" he tells them

Chantel was excited to go fishing, and the younger ones were excited to experience it

"Plus we will go swimming, hiking, bike riding, have s'mores, sing by the camp fire, and lots more" he tells them as Kendall hooks everything up

"Can we go fishing now mommy?" they ask him

"Sure I have you're fishing poles under the RV" he says going back and getting them

Kendall showed the girls how to fish while Logan stayed with the babies, and watch James and Peta rehearse their next dance

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Camping part 3 **


	22. Camping part 3

**Camping part 3**

"Watch me girls" Kendall says as he shows Chantel, Yvette, Madeline and Giselle the proper way to cast their fishing line

After he showed them he helped each of the girls cast their line into the water

"How's parenthood been for you two?" Carlos asks Logan

"It's been good all six of the girls are thriving, and have never been happier" Logan says as he feeds Allie

"How's Allie been?" James asks him

"Since we got over that hiccup she is doing better since all six of the girls have epilepsy we have to watch them carefully. Other than that they have been good" Logan says as he looks down at Allie

"That's good have there been any sibling rivalry?" Alexa asks

"Here and there" Logan says as he watches Kendall fish with the older four

"Kendall enjoys being a dad doesn't he" Carlos says as he watches Kendall fish

"Yeah he does, and the girls love him to pieces" Logan says as he burps Allie

After Allie was burped she was placed back in her bouncer to play while Logan watched the girls

"Daddy, daddy I got a fish" Maddy says happily

"Okay I'll help you" Kendall says as he helps Madeline reel in her catch of the day

Madeline's fish was putting up quite a fight, but Kendall's fight was even tougher

"Daddy, daddy I got a bite too" Giselle says

"Oh could one of you guys come down" Kendall calls up to the group

Logan, Carlos, and James came down to help the girls who caught a fish

"Man Maddy that's a beauty" James says when he saw the fish that was bigger than Maddy

"Thank you" she says smiling

"Come here and I'll get a picture" Logan says to her

Maddy follows Logan and he helps her hold it for the picture

"Say cheesecake Maddy" he tells her

"Cheesecake" she says smiling

"Giselle that's bigger then you" Carlos says as he carries Maddy's fish to be cleaned for supper

"You and Maddy are tied for the biggest fish" Logan says when he gets a picture of her with her fish

Giselle goes up and joins her sister at the RV

"Daddy, papa I got a bite" Chantel says as she tries to reel in her catch

"Man Chantel I think you might have won the prize for the biggest fish" Kendall says as he watches her reel it in

"Daddy help" she says as the fish fights back

"Okay" Kendall says as he reel's in Chantel's catch

"That sure is one big fish Chantel" James says as he helps Yvette with her line

"I know we won't go hungry this trip" Logan says with a chuckle

After fishing the girls went back for a nap cause their fish put up quite a fight, and Alexa was going to make fish sticks for dinner for the girls, and the guys were going to have fish

"At least they won't be tired for their hike tonight" Logan says as he starts the fire

"Yeah that's a good thing" Kendall says as he holds Avery who started to fuss

(After dinner)

"Girls put on your jackets cause we're going on a night hike" Logan says as he puts the babies in the stroller

"Okay papa" they say

Chantel helps the little ones zip up their coats, and once everyone was ready they set off on their night hike

"There an owl" Yvette says as they walk

"Correct Yvette" Kendall says as he walks with Giselle

"I see a deer" Madeline says as they walk

"I hear crickets" Chantel says as they continue to walk

After the walk they headed back for s'mores and campfire songs done by Kendall of course

"Be careful girls" Logan says as he gives each of them their stick, so they could roast their own marshmallow

James told campfire stories before the girls went to bed

"Okay girls off to bed tomorrow we are going bike riding, boating, and all of other fun stuff" Logan says as they head in the

The girls brushed their teeth two by two then hopped into bed

"Night girls we love you" Kendall and Logan say as they tuck the girls in

"Night daddy night papa" they say to them

(Next morning)

"Logie do you hear that?" Kendall asks waking up

"The babies finally slept through the night" Logan says waking up

"Speak of the devils" Kendall says as they babies wake up from their slumber

"Hey you two" Logan says going over to the bassinets where the babies were awake

Kendall and Logan take the babies to the kitchen for their bottles. While Kendall fed them Logan got breakfast for the older ones

(After breakfast)

"Last night we went on a night, so this morning we are going on a morning hike then we will go on a boat ride" Kendall tells the girls

The girls were excited for the morning hike, and saw more animals in the daylight then what they saw at night. Maddy and Chantel loved going over the creek, and all four ran back to the campsite

(Later)

"Girls come here I need to put life jackets on you" Logan says after he put the baby life jackets on the babies

"Okay papa" the girls says as Logan put their life jacket on

After everyone had a life jacket on they boarded the boat and went on a boat ride

"Daddy, can we fish from here?" Chantel asks

"Sure sweetie" he says as they continue their boat ride

Alexa took the girls shopping for their dresses since tomorrow was Easter and they would be heading back tonight cause Chantel, and the twins had school

"Papa I don't feel good" Yvette says from her spot

"Okay I'm coming Logan says getting up and tending to her

"I think we need to head back just in case if any of the other girls have sea sickness" Kendall says when he sees Chantel, Maddy, and Giselle hunch over throwing up

"Good idea Kenny" Logan says as he rubs the girls back

Kendall decided to head back early cause him and Logan had to get ready for the girls Easter, and Logan was excited for that

"We need to do this again" Carlos says as he packs up his trailer

"Yeah that was fun" James tells them

"Oh guys before we forget me and Kendall are going to add to the mix" Logan says to them

"Guys that's great adopt? Surrogate?" Carlos asks

"Surrogate cause Erin approached us the other day, and said that she wants to be our surrogate, so we said yes" Logan says to them

"When do you guys go?" James asks them

"Not for a while cause of testing and everything" Logan tells them

"At least that's good" Alexa says

"We better go it sounds like we are in for a long night" Kendall says after he loaded the bikes

"Bye guys" James, Peta, Carlos, and Alexa say

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Easter**


	23. 18 Easter baskets oh my

**18 Easter baskets oh my**

All of the girls are tucked in" Logan says after he left the babies room

"Now to get started on their baskets and filling the eggs for tomorrow" Kendall says bringing out six baskets

"Yup" Logan says as him and Kendall start working on Chantel's basket

"James is giving them a basket, and Carlos and Alexa are doing a basket for each of them" Kendall says

"We will have 18 baskets after Sunday' Logan says doing the math

"Yes we will" Kendall says as he sets Chantel's basket a side

Kendall and Logan put the baskets in each of the girls room, so they could see them when they woke up. Logan was putting Giselle's basket in her room when he saw her bed shake

"Giselle sweetie it's mommy" he says as he brings her out of it

"Loges is everything okay?" Kendall asks him

"No Giselle is having a seizure" Logan says as Giselle is still shaking in his arms

"I'm calling James to see if he can watch the others" Kendall says calling James to see if he can come over

James is over in a heartbeat and Kendall and Logan leave for the hospital

(Hospital)

Dr. Elevate meets them and takes Giselle back to be examine

"This is scary Kenny I'm scared for her" Logan says as they wait to hear

"I'm scared too Logie" Kendall says as he hugs Logan close to him

Carlos and Alexa came to keep them company during the wait

"Guys she'll be okay" Carlos tells them

"She's getting the best care" Alexa says to them as Dr. Elevate comes out

"How's our cupcake?" Kendall asks Dr. Elevate

"She's stable right now you two can see her she's asking for you" Dr. Elevate says to Kendall and Logan

"Daddy, mommy" Giselle says when she sees her parents

"Hey sweetie" Logan says as he picks her up cause she wanted to snuggle with mom

Giselle was released a few minutes later

(Easter morning)

"Best Easter ever" Chantel says when she sees her basket

"I'm going to start on breakfast" Kendall tells Logan who had Allie on his chest and was snoozing

"Okay" Logan says in his sleep

Kendall was going to make an Easter breakfast the girls won't forget

(Ten minutes later)

Madeline, Yvette, and Giselle were woken up by the smells that came from the kitchen, so they ran downstairs

"Morning girls" Kendall says when he sees the girls

"Morning daddy" they say as they take their places at the table

"Breakfast will be ready soon, so open your Easter presents" he tells them as Chantel and Logan come into the kitchen

The girls were blown away by what they got

"Thank you they said in unison

"Oh you're quite welcome my four princesses" Kendall says kissing them

Each of the girls got a name plate for their door done in their favorite princess

"How about after breakfast we can put your name plates on your door" Logan says as he goes and gets the babies from the nursery

The girls had a filling breakfast and went to go get their baskets, so they could share what each other got while Kendall and Logan fed the babies

"Allie is sure attached to you Loges" Kendall says as he feeds Avery

"Yeah she is" Logan says as he feeds Allie

After breakfast the girls were dressed in their Easter dresses for a picture

"You girls look gorgeous" Kendall says when he sees them a top of the stairs

"Thank you daddy" they say smiling

After the picture they loaded up the bus and headed to James place for Easter lunch

(James house)

"Oh that must be them" he says putting on the Easter bunny head

"Maddy, Yvette, Ellie look it's the Easter bunny" Logan says as he carries Allie

"Come inside Easter bunny's house for your Easter treats" James says to the girls

James made cookies and all kind of treats for the girls, so they filled up their own basket before they got their real basket that had the real goodies in it

"What do you say girls" Kendall tells them

"Thank you Easter bunny" they say hugging James leg before James disappeared to change for Easter lunch

"The girls love their baskets" Logan says as he sees the girls inspect them

"Yeah they do" Kendall says as he comforts Avery who was being fussy

The girls loved their lunch that James made them they even asked for a second helping

"At least they won't go hungry" James says as he gets each of the girls more

"That's a good thing" Kendall says as he feeds Giselle

After James Easter celebration the girls went home for a nap before they went to Uncle Carlos for Easter dinner

(Carlos place)

"Open the door Alexa" he says under the Easter bunny costume

"I take it Carlos is the Easter bunny" Kendall says as he brings in Avery who was still sleeping

"Yeah he has mega baskets for the girls" Alexa tells him

Carlos leads the girls to the kitchen where he had rice krizzle treats for each of the girls to have

"Now they will be up all night" Logan says when he sees the girls eating their snack

"At least we can do fun activities with them to get them to settle down" Kendall says as he feeds Avery

Carlos did BBQ for the girls and they loved it. After the girls got their baskets from Carlos and Alexa they head home to start their long night with the girls

(House)

Luckily the girls have a bounce house in the back they could bounce on when they got home

"Now we can focus on Chantel's fifth birthday" Kendall says after the girls were tucked in

"I'm thinking getting her a bike for her birthday" Logan says from the computer

"Plus Barbie's and anything else she wants" Kendall says as he watches the girls play in the yard

"Don't remind me" Logan says as he calls the girls in for their bath

**Review**

**Next Chapter Birthday shopping & Birthday **


	24. Birthday Shopping

**Birthday Shopping**

Logan decided that for each of the girl's birthdays he will take them shopping while Kendall took the others shopping for party supplies after the theme was established.

"Hey Chantel can daddy an I see you in the kitchen please?" Logan calls to her

"Coming" she says

"We know you have a birthday coming up and we were wondering what theme would you like?" Kendall asks her

Logan gives her the party book to look at, and she picks a fun theme

"Can I have a Despicable me party for us and a Brave party for my class?" She asks them

"If you want two parties you can have two parties" Kendall tells her

"Oh tank you thank you" she says hugging both parents

"Oh you're welcome sugar" Logan says hugging her tight

"Chantel can you get the list from your teacher who is all in your class?" Kendall asks her

"I have it in my backpack I'll get it daddy" she says running to her room and getting her backpack

"Are we up to the challenge of two birthday parties?" Logan asks Kendall

"Of course while you take her birthday shopping. I'll take the little ones shopping for birthday supplies and locations to host the class party at" Kendall says going to get the twins

"I'll take Giselle with us" Logan says going to get Ellie from her room

Chantel was fine with Ellie coming with her birthday shopping

(Toy store)

"In the cart Ellie girl" Logan says lifting Giselle into the cart

Ellie held her blanket as Logan put her in the cart

"I got coupons daddy" Chantel says happily

"That will be great let's shop for your birthday then" he says as they head into the toy store

Chantel got three water slides, so her sisters could have their own, and Giselle can have her space

"Chantel that's nice of you to think of your sisters like this" Logan says places three water slides in the cart

"Thank you papa" she says smiling as they head for the arts and crafts aisle

Chantel picked out a jewelry making set, and paints before going onto the Barbie aisle where she went nuts with the dolls.

"A Barbie scooter can I papa?" She asks Logan

"Sure sweetie it's your party" he tells her

She even got Barbie furniture for her room along with a Barbie house, a camper, and a remote control car

"One more thing you are getting a bike for your birthday" he tells her

Chantel ran to the bikes to look for the one she wanted cause she never had a bike before in her life

"Ellie are you okay?" Chantel asks her sister

Ellie shakes her head no

"Come here little sis" Chantel says getting Ellie out of the cart

Chantel noticed Giselle was taking short breaths, so she told papa the shopping trip had to be cut short

"After we check-out we will head for the hospital" he tells her

"Okay papa" Chantel says as she takes Ellie out to the van

Logan quickly paid for everything and went to meet Chantel at the van

"Chantel we'll come back later for your bike I promise" he says hugging her close

"I really want Giselle better papa" Chantel says crying

"Thanks to her big sister she will get better princess" he says to her

Logan put the four by fours on the whole way to the hospital, and was calling Kendall at the same time

"I'm afraid it's her heart papa" Chantel says crying

"What makes you say that?" He asks her

"Cause when our old mom was pregnant with her she would go out and light up every two hours, and take something out of her secret location and drink it" Chantel says in tears

"To be on the safe side me and daddy are going to have you and your sisters heart checked too cause I'm really mad at your mom for doing this to all of you girls" he says driving to the hospital

(Hospital)

Dr. Elevate met Logan with a stretcher for Giselle and took her and Chantel in to get both of them examine

"Should I check in the twins?" Kendall asks as he comes in with Maddy, Yvette, Allie and Avery

"Yeah you better I'm not happy that their mom drank and smoke heavily during her pregnancy with all the girls" Logan says picking up Maddy

Chantel, Maddy, Yvette, and the babies had something wrong with their lungs cause of the effects, so Chantel, Maddy and Yvette had to have an inhaler at all times with them. While Giselle had to be on the heart transplant list cause hers was failing

"All I want for my birthday is Ellie to get better" Chantel says crying when they left the hospital cause Giselle had to stay until a donor was found

"Chantel all we can do is hope and pray that a donor is found in time" Kendall says comforting her

"Thank to you she is getting the help that she needs right now, and we were able to catch yours, Madeline's, Yvette's, Alexandria's, and Avery's breathing problem before it got worse. She is lucky to have a big sister like you watching out for her" Logan says to her

"Really?" she asks

"Yes really we mean it with all our hearts, and plus we found out that Allie will have trouble walking like Giselle does" Kendall tells her

"Are you up for some ice cream?" Logan asks her

"I'm always up for some ice cream, but first can I get my bike?" she asks

"Sure you can princess" he tells her

Maddy decided to go with Chantel while Kendall went back party supply shopping for both parties

(Toy store)

"Can I get a bike too papa?" Madeline asks Logan

"Sure Maddy you can" he tells her

Madeline picks out a Cinderella bike for herself

"You look great Madeline" Chantel says when she sees Maddy on her bike

"Thanks Chantel" Madeline says happily

Chantel picks out a Tinkerbell bike, a skateboard, and roller skates before all was said and done

"Maddy I got to load up your bike sweetie" he tells her

"No" she says riding around

"I can ride home with her" Chantel says putting on her helmet and pads

"Okay but I follow just in case" he tells her

"Okay papa" Chantel says as Logan unloads her bike

Together Chantel and Madeline started biking home

"You got this down Madeline" Chantel says as she rides next to Maddy

Madeline just smiles at that complement

Halfway home Madeline started to get sleepy from riding

"I can't believe you two made it this far" Logan says as he loads both bikes in the van

"She loves to ride papa" Chantel says as she gets in beside Maddy

"I got her and Yvette a skateboard just in case Yvette doesn't want a bike, but wants to learn how to skateboard" he says getting back in

"Knowing Maddy she wants to do both" Chantel says with a chuckle

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Planning both parties and the wedding **


	25. Planning both parties and the wedding

**Planning both parties and the wedding**

After the girls were asleep Kendall & Logan stayed up to work on invitations for the wedding and the class party

"I think all of Chantel's classmates will be coming to the party for sure" Logan says as he finishes up the invitations for the party

"Especially when they see where the party will be" Kendall says as he still works on the invitations for the wedding

"Good choice picking Chuck E Cheese as the party place" Logan says when he sees where the party is going to be

"Yeah I thought the kids could play and have a good time" Kendall says smiling

"Tomorrow she is going to pass out the invitations to all her classmates" Logan says as he finishes up the last ones

"What are you going to do?" Kendall asks him

"I'm going to check on the other girls to see if they are okay plus nature calls" Logan tells him

"Understandable" Kendall tells him

Logan saw Chantel was fast asleep and sleeping peacefully in her bed. Yvette was lost in her dreamland, but Maddy was crying

"Maddy sweetie what's wrong?" He asks coming in her room

"My tummy hurts papa" she tells him

"Where does it hurt at?" he asks sitting on her bed

"Right here" she says pointing to her right side

Logan pushes on it and she cries out in pain

"Well Maddy you are going to need your appendix out" he says picking her up and carrying her out of the house and to one of the vans

Madeline was crying the whole way to the hospital

"It's okay Maddy I'll get you taken care of" he says as he pulls into the emergency room

Logan checks her in and she was put into an exam room

"It hurts papa" she says crying

"I know it does" he says holding her close

Dr. Gear suggest that Maddy have her appendix out

"Papa I'm scared" she says snuggling close

"Maddy it will be alright that nasty appendix will be gone" he says hugging her close

The nurse let's Logan bring Maddy down to the operating room

"Maddy I'll be right here to carry you back to the room when the operation is over I love you" he says giving her a kiss

"I love you too papa" she says as she was put under

Logan goes back to working on the class party for Chantel's preschool class

(Six hours later)

"I thought you were here" Kendall says bringing in the babies

"Yeah Maddy had to have her appendix out" Logan says waking up

"Oh the poor thing I saw you got far in the class party" Kendall says when he sees the party binder

"Yeah I did then I must of fell asleep" Logan says stretching

"I got the same amount done on the wedding, so don't feel bad" Kendall says kissing him

"That's good" Logan says rubbing his eyes

Since Maddy was still in surgery Kendall and Logan decided to go visit Giselle

"Mommy, daddy" she says when she saw her parents

"Hey princess" Kendall says coming into the room

"Up" she says to him

Kendall picks her up and hugs her close. Logan decided to go back down with the babies just in case Maddy was done with surgery

"Me and mommy are planning the wedding and I was wondering would you like bubbles or balloons at the party?" Kendall asks her

"Balloons and bubbles" she says happily

"That's good cause we won't get married until you're better" he says carrying her to where Madeline was

(Madeline's room)

"Look who's awake" Kendall says coming in with Ellie

"Daddy" Maddy says from the bed

"She is helping me with home party and Chantel's class party" Logan tells him

"What have you decided on the home party?" Kendall asks getting one of the babies out

"Not much we decided the home party should be a surprise party for her" Logan says smiling

"That sounds like a great idea maybe James can take her out for the day while we decorate the house" Kendall suggest to him

"Chantel parties are complete all we got to do is wait to see who will come" Logan says as he sits back and cuddles with Maddy

"While we wait we can have Maddy pick out the dress that she wants" Kendall tells Logan

"How are we going to do that since she is in the hospital?" Kendal asks Logan

"The internet and we can order it as well" Logan says to him

"That sounds like a plan" Kendall says sitting down with Ellie who wanted to cuddle

"I hope Ellie gets a heart soon" Logan says stroking her cheek

"Me too" Kendall says as he rocks her in his arms slowly

Maddy and Ellie picked out their dresses which were going to be poufy and a soft baby blue

"I'm going to take the babies to order all three cakes" Kendall says leaving with the stroller

"Okay bye" Logan says as both Maddy and Ellie snuggle against him

(Chantel's preschool)

"Mrs. McKellar is it okay if I pass out my invitations for my birthday?" Chantel asks her

"Sure Chantel here I'll help you" the teacher tells her

While Chantel was passing out the invitations Yvette comes running into the room

"Yvette what is it?" Chantel asks holding her sister close

"Mommy is back and she has a gun, and she shot my classroom" Yvette says crying

Soon the lockdown alarm sounds

"Don't worry Yvette she won't find us now" Chantel says hugging her sister close

(Hospital)

Logan turns on the T.V and is blown away by what he sees on the television, and he immediately calls Kendall

"Kenny after Chantel's party this weekend we are flying to Texas with the girls cause their mom just opened fire at their preschool" Logan tells him

"Good plan cause I heard it in the cake shop as well" he tells him

"I'm going to call my parents and have looks for a house to us that way the girls are far away from their mom" Logan says

"Plus I'll get security guards to help with the party just in case she finds out about it" Kendall tells him

Pretty soon Logan heard that familiar tune come on the intercom

"Will Logan Henderson please come to the emergency room please Logan Henderson to the emergency room" the voice

Said

Logan was scared to see who came in the hospital, and who did their mother get

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see who their mom got and the party **


	26. Chantel & Yvette got shot & Ellie heart

**Chantel & Yvette got shot & Ellie get her heart, and wedding**

"Papa" Chantel says crying when she sees Logan

"Princess it's okay" he says hugging her close

"Papa I can't feel my legs" she says crying

"Don't worry we'll get you checked out to see what's going on with your legs" he says stroking her pretty hair

Chantel & Yvette got the girls good she shot Chantel in the spine, so Chantel would be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her life

"Where's Yvette?" he asks her

"I'll show you papa" she tells him

"Okay come here big girl" he says picking her up and carrying her to where Yvette was

Logan's eyes go big when he sees Yvette hooked up to every machine possible

"Mr. Henderson-Schmidt Yvette is in critical condition with the gunshot wounds that she sustained" the doctor tells him

"Will she wake up?" Logan asks the doctor

"There is a good chance she will wake up right now we are going to move her to the ICU" the doctor tells him

"I'm scared papa" Chantel says hugging Logan

"It's okay Madeline and Ellie are awake and want to see you" he says carrying her to the room that both girls were in

The nurses decided to move Madeline's bed from her room down to Ellie's room, and Chantel will be staying in the same room too

"Sissy" Maddy and Ellie say

"Hey sissy's" she says when Logan put her in her hospital bed

"What happened?" Madeline asks

"Mommy shot me and Yvette, so I won't be able to walk no more" Chantel says getting ready to cry

That made Madeline furious

"Madeline Elevate Henderson Schmidt you stay right there in your hospital bed" Logan says as he comforts Chantel as Kendall comes in with the babies

"What happened?" Kendall asks Logan

"Chantel is paralyzed and Yvette is in critical condition" Logan says

"Chantel don't worry the house is already done, so all we have to do is fix your bathroom for you" Kendall says hugging her close

"Thank you" Chantel says with a sniffle

"Good news Giselle's heart is here, and we can start the transplant" the nurse says coming into the room

"That's great when will the surgery be?" Kendall asks

"Tonight cause the team went to receive it at another hospital" the nurse tells the couple

"Thank you" Kendall says

"We could have a wedding with all the girls now, and do the big ceremony after all the girls are out of the hospital" Logan suggest

"That sounds like a great idea" Kendall says as he kisses Logan

They were going to get married how they were, and Chantel was going to have her wheelchair in the ceremony.

"I like the wheelchair that you picked out" Logan says as he fixes Chantel's hair

"Thank you papa" she says happily

Logan was curling all of the girl's hair for the ceremony. While Kendall was trying to figure out how to get Yvette to the ceremony

"There we go you girls look very pretty" Logan says after he did all the girls hair

"Thank you" they say

Chantel was going to bring Ellie down the aisle while Madeline was going to be the flower girl. Logan was shocked to see Yvette there

"How did you get her out?" Logan asks pushing the babies who were asleep

"I said she was a part of the wedding party, and they bought it" Kendall says as the minister comes to marry them

(I'm going to save the whole wedding thing for the real wedding)

"That was the perfect ceremony with just the girls present" Logan says as the nurses come to get Yvette

"Yeah we can focus on the girls now and the real wedding" Kendall says as they take the other girls back to the room

(That night)

"The heart is here are you ready to go Ellie girl?" the nurse asks her

She nods as the nurses come to wheel her down

"Don't worry sweet girl me and mommy will be right here beside you the whole way" Kendall says as they walk with the tem down to the O.R

(Operating room)

Ellie climbs into Logan's arms

"I know you're scared sweetie, but that bad organ will be gone and you will have a new organ in its place" Logan says as he holds her close to him

Any time the girls didn't feel the best they will gravitate towards Logan more than Kendall

"It's okay little one" Kendall says stroking her pretty hair cause she was scared out of her mind

Soon the nurse gives the guys the all clear to bring her in

"Daddy, mommy don't leave me" Ellie says from the table

"Ellie we ain't going anywhere" Logan says under his mask

"Yeah we will be right here with you" Kendall says as Ellie climbs back into Logan's arms

"This must be a complete nightmare for her" Logan says as Ellie cries on him

"She's only a year old she doesn't understand any of this" Kendall says as the team finishes setting up

Every time the nurses try to get her out of Logan's arms she would hug him tighter

"Ellie girl it's okay" Logan says as he rocks her back and forth in his arms trying to get her to calm down and maybe fall asleep

Kendall went back to get his guitar to play cause she loves the songs that he sings to her

"Shh it's okay Ellie everything will be just fine" Logan says as he rocks her back and forth in his arms

"She's probably scared something bad will happen to her cause she knows about her sisters" Kendall says approaching with his guitar

"She probably is" Logan says stroking her pretty hair

Kendall and Logan sand some songs to get her to calm down, and Kendall would sing as they walked the halls cause she wasn't settling down anytime soon

"Let's try rocking her" Logan suggest

Kendall and Logan head for the maternity ward to rock Ellie to see if that works, and it doesn't

"Ellie I don't understand why are you so upset?" Logan says as Ellie still cries on his shoulder

"I'm going to check on the others" Kendall says to Logan

Logan decides to take Ellie outside hoping the night air calms her, and it doesn't so Logan decide to take her by the ocean

"Here we go" he says setting her in the sand

The ocean calms her down immediately cause she sees the house from the beach

"Let's head back" he says carrying her back to the van to take her back to the hospital

(Hospital)

"I finally got her to calm down" Logan says in a whisper

"That's good" Kendall says stroking her hair

Kendall and Logan take her back in and try again, and they sing her the house at pooh corner and that has her out like a light

"Bye Ellie" they say giving her a kiss

"How's the others?" Logan asks

"Chantel is scared to fall asleep, Maddy is wide awake, and Yvette is the same" Kendall says pushing the babies to the waiting room

Kendall and Logan each grab a baby and fall asleep with them while they wait on the results of the surgery

(Eight hours later)

"The surgery is done and Ellie is asking for you" the nurse tells Kendall and Logan

They got up and walked really fast to the operating room

"Mommy, daddy" she says when she sees them

"Hey princess" Kendall tells her

"The operation went well and we are moving her to recovery now" the nurse says to them

"Can you put one of her older sisters in with her while we go home and change?" Kendall asks

"Sure no problem" the nurse says smiling as she gets one of Ellie's sisters

Chantel volunteered to go to test out her new wheels

(Four days later)

"Maddy, Chantel you girls ready to go?" Kendall asks them

"Ready" they say happily

Before they left with the girls they went to see about Yvette who was still in a coma

"Yvette we didn't forget about you we hope you wake up and come home with us" Logan says giving her a kiss

At that moment Yvette's eyes start to flutter open

"Mommy, daddy" she says groggily

"Hey Yvette" Kendall says coming to her bed side

"Do I get to go home too?" she asks them

"Not for a while yet they will release you with Ellie who has a new heart" Logan tells her

"Will you guys come back?" Yvette asks

"Of course we will" Kendall and Logan say giving her a kiss

(Ten days later)

"The day before Chantel's class party the girls get release" Logan says as he goes and gets Ellie

"I know I can't wait to have all of them home" Kendall says to Logan

Their mom is still at large so they beefed security around their house, so she gets is she can't to the girls

"Mommy" Ellie says happily

"Hey Ellie" he says coming into the room to get her

Logan puts her in a cute outfit to go home in

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The parties **


	27. Adjusting

**Adjusting**

Chantel has been home from the hospital for a few days now, and she has been scared of everything in general since the accident

"Chantel sweetie are you okay?" Logan asks her after he put the little ones down for a nap

"I'm a freak mommy" she says breaking down

"Oh princess you're not a freak" he says pulling her in for a hug

"I haven't used the bathroom cause I'm afraid of falling" she says crying

"If you want I can help you get in and out of your chair, and I'll show you how to use the walk-in shower daddy did for you" he says pulling away from her

"Please?" She asks him

"Of course right this way" he says pushing her to her bathroom

Chantel is blown away by what she sees

"After you got injured we started fixing this up for you, so it's easier on you" he tells her as he takes her on a tour of her new bathroom

"Can you show me how to use the toilet please?" She asks him

"Sure princess" he says taking her over to the toilet

He locks the breaks on her light up wheelchair, and assist her in lowering her pants and helping her onto the toilet

"When you feel comfortable using the toilet again there's a bar you can hang onto to help balance you" he tells her from inside her new walk-in closet

Chantel feels better with mommy Logan in the bathroom helping her get used to this

"Would you like a bath or a shower?" He asks her

"Can I have a bath please?" She asks him

"Sure daddy put in a tub that suits you" he tells her taking her to her new tub

Chantel loved her tub to death, and Logan let her play with her toys while he bathe her and wash her hair

"There we go all clean" he tells her

"Thank you" she says happily

"Oh you're quite welcome let's put you in your jammies and we can cuddle for a bit" he says giving her jammies

Chantel put on a night gown and her slippers while Logan fixed her hair just the way she wanted it. After her hair was done they went to her room to cuddle cause nothing could beat cuddling with mom or papa

"Will the other kids laugh at me? She asks as they cuddle together

"They won't sweetie your teacher explained what happened to you, and some of them probably got hit like you and Yvette did" he says hugging her close cause she has been scared the whole time she has been home

Chantel loved the quality time she got with both parents. She even decided on a piñata for the party which was going to be broke at the house before they go to Chuck E. Cheese

"Don't worry me and daddy will have security at the entrance, so if she comes she won't be let in" he says kissing her on her forehead

Chantel snuggled closer as papa told her a story to make her feel better

"Daddy is getting another van that will be only for you and you only" Logan says as she cuddles closer to him

Chantel felt closer Kendall and Logan then her real parents. After their cuddle session Logan had to see about the little girls

"Can we cuddle later?" she asks him

"Sure Chantel" he says going to check on Ellie who was wake and standing up in her crib

After Ellie was released Kendall and Logan moved her into a crib cause it was safer and she felt more comfortable in it

"Hey Ellie" he says coming in to get her

"Mommy" she says happily

"You hungry?' he asks as he changes her

She nods

"After we check on your sisters we'll have a snack" he says putting her by her walker

Ellie still had the leg braces on her legs yet, so she still needed help walking

After Logan had all six girls they took the elevator down to the kitchen for a snack

"Here we go my angels" he says giving them their snack

The girls ate their snack happily as Chantel laid on the couch cause her back was bugging her

"Are you in pain princess?" he asks her

She nods with a sniffle

"I'll get you your pain medicine and we can cuddle" he says going to get her pain medicine

Madeline, Yvette, and Ellie did anything to make Chantel comfortable cause they hated seeing her in pain

"Here we go sweetie" he says giving Chantel her pain medicine

"Thank you" she says taking it with her water

They watched Chantel favorite movie until dinner time

"Papa I have to go to the bathroom" Chantel says sitting up

"Okay the downstairs bathroom is converted for you as well" he says helping her into her chair

Chantel decided to try it by herself cause she could holler for Logan if she needed help

"Okay Chantel you can do this" she says as she heads for the bathroom

She locks her breaks and gets her feet off the foot rest and holds onto the bar as she pulls herself up on the bar, and she sits down

"I knew I could do it" she says sitting down

"Hey Chantel supper will be ready soon we are having spaghetti" Logan says as he starts supper

"Thanks papa" she says hugging him

"I love you too sweetie, and you're welcome" he says hugging her back

(That night)

Kendall wasn't home yet, so Logan had to tuck in all six girls

"Papa, can I sleep with you tonight?' Chantel asks

"Sure sweetie besides I have to get used to turning you anyway" he says taking her to the master where they had an extra bed for each of the girls

Logan tucks her in her bed, and goes gets ready for bed in the bathroom

"Night princess" he says after he turned her and covered her again

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Party time **


	28. Party time

**Party time**

Chantal was excited for her parties, and her birthday in general cause she was going to be five years old

"Papa, daddy we got to go" she says excitedly

"Okay princess" Kendall says as he carries Avery to the bus

"We know you're excited, but you got to remember that you have five little sisters who can't run as fast as you" Logan says as he comes from the van

Kendall was going to drive the bus that would have almost all the girls on it while Logan drove the van with Chantal cause he was going to pick up the balloons for the party, and had to pick up the cake too.

"Okay are you ready to go to your party?" Logan asks her

"Ready she says happily as she wheels to the van

Once Logan lowered the ramp she rolled up it and buckled herself in

"Let's get your cake and balloons" he says getting in the front to head to get the cake and balloons

(Chuck E Cheese)

Carlos, Alexa, James, and Peta were helping Kendall set everything up while the other girls played in the play area

"Chantal is going to love this" James says as he places the plates around

"She will and so will her classmates" Kendall says as Chantal and Logan come in with the balloons and the cake

"There's the birthday girl" Carlos says when he sees Chantal

"Happy Birthday Chantal" James says giving her a kiss

"Thank you" she says as she sets the cake down on the table

Pretty soon all of Chantal's classmates, and their parents came

"Okay kids first we will have our pizza then we will play games, and then Chantal will go in the ticket blaster, followed by presents and cake" Logan tells the group

Chantal and her friends talked as they ate their pizza and drank their juice

"Is this you're permanent family?" Chantal friend Bev asks

"Yes it is and I couldn't have asked for a better daddy and papa" Chantal says looking at Kendall and Logan who were getting tokens for the kids

"Is your life different now that you're in a chair?" her other friend Jessica asks

"A little, but with the help of my daddies and my sisters I know I will be just fine" Chantal says smiling

After the kids cleaned up their messes they went to play games and have fun while Kendall and Logan set-up for the rest of the party

"She sure is having a good time" Alexa says as she helps watch the younger ones

"That she is did you guys find out what you guys are having?" Kendall asks as he feeds Avery

"Yes it's going to be a boy" Carlos says smiling

"That's wonderful Carlos" Logan says as he gets Allie

The other parents talked to Kendall and Logan while the kids had fun

"Okay everyone time for the birthday girl to go in the ticket blaster" one of the workers says after everyone got their tickets

Chantal was excited to see how many more tickets she could get before she had cake

"But we do that the birthday girl gets her crown" the worker says as she places it on Chantal's head

Chantal was excited for her crown she never got treated like this when she had a birthday. Carlos and Alexa decided to take the little ones home cause they were asleep like little angels

"Go Chantal" her classmates say as she gathers the tickets in her hands and on her lap

The employees allowed it cause she was in a wheelchair, and after she had her turn in the ticket blaster she had a lot of tickets

"That's a lot of tickets sweetie" Kendall says as she comes to the table to pen her presents

"I know daddy" she says smiling

Chantal opened her presents then she had cake with her classmates

"This was the best party ever" Bev says as she eats her cake

"I say it was" Chantal says as Kendall starts loading the van with everything

As each of her classmates left Logan gave them their goody bag, and a balloon, and they traded in their tickets for prizes

"Thanks for the party daddy and mommy" Chantal says hugging her parents

"Oh you're welcome sweetie do you feel like a five year old?" Logan asks as he cleans up their table

"Yes mommy" she says as she goes and gets her prizes as Kendall loads the gifts in the other van that Carlos brought cause Chantal got a lot of gifts from everyone, and Logan couldn't fit everything in the other van

"Did you have a great birthday?" Logan asks after they left Chuck E Cheese

"Yes mommy I had it with everyone that I loved" she says getting in the van and buckling up

Kendall and Logan couldn't believe that Chantal was five already it seemed that just yesterday they found out about her

"Logie it's okay we still have Maddy, Yvette, Ellie, Allie and Avery" Kendall says hugging Logan close to him

"She growing up too fast for me" Logan says letting it all go

"I know I can't believe in two weeks she is graduating preschool" Kendall says looking at her as she gets out one of her presents

"Then we are getting married" Logan says

"Then it's Maddy & Yvette's and my birthday followed by yours and Ellie's" Logan says

"Pretty soon it's the babies first birthday" Kendall says looking at the pictures he had of the girls

"I know let's head home I have a feeling the others are up" Logan says getting in the driver's seat

"Yeah we better" Kendall says going to the other van

During the ride home Chantal got out of her chair and went to the backseat to lie down cause all that partying made her sleepy

"Oh night Chantal" Logan says when he sees her cuddle up with her pillow and blanket that she got

Kendall and Logan brought in everything while she slept soundly in the back seat

"Come here big girl" Logan says getting her from the back

Chantal didn't wake when she was brought in

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The other party **


	29. Mommy Logan's Day

**Mommy Logan's Day**

"Daddy is papa like our mommy?" Chantel asks him

"Why do you ask princess?" He asks her

"Cause mother's day is coming up and I wanna get mommy something" she says biting her nails

"Let's go now" he says going to get the three little girls who were still sleeping just in case they wanted to pick something out for Logan

(Master)

"What's wrong Avery did you have a bad dream?" Logan asks her as he holds her close as she still cries

He gets up to change her before he rocks her back to sleep

"There we go all dry now to rock yo back to dreamland" he says sitting in the rocking chair with her

He gives her his finger to hold as they rock

"Close your pretty eyes" he says as he continues to rock her to sleep

Logan couldn't believe how big the twins got and how attached they are to him

"Me and daddy can't wait to see you guys crawl, walk and talk" he says as he continues to talk to Avery as he rocks her to sleep

Soon Avery is fast asleep in Logan's arms, and he puts her in her crib while he gets Allie who woke up

"What's the matter Allie huh?" He asks as he picks her up to comfort her

Once Allie was in mommy's arms she settled back down

"All of you girls are really attached to me" he says as he sits down to rock her to sleep

Once Allie was asleep Logan laid her in her crib

"Night my precious angels" he says as he leaves the nursery

(Mother's day)

"Okay girls what are we making mommy for breakfast?" Kendall asks them

"Eggs, pancakes, French toast, crepes, bacon, waffles, cereal, orange juice, milk, coffee" they say in unison

"We better get started then" he says as he gets to work on the breakfast for Logan

(Much later)

"Now to put everything on this big tray and take it up to him" Kendall tells the girls

All four girls were trying to be quiet as they brought Logan breakfast in bed

"Girls mommy is still sleeping let me go wake her" he tells them

"Okay daddy" they say in a whisper

"Logie wake up the girls made breakfast for you" Kendall tells him

Logan wakes up and puts on his glasses as he sits up

"Okay girls she's up" Kendall tells them

"Happy mama's day" the little ones say bringing in the breakfast for him

"Thank you girls" he says as he accepts the breakfast

"Okay girls let's let mommy eat in peace and go down and eat breakfast. Cause there is plenty downstairs for us" Kendall says coming in with the babies who were wide awake

All the girl's left the bedroom and headed downstairs to eat breakfast leaving Logan alone.

"I wonder what they got me?" He asks as he digs in to his delicious breakfast

(Later that morning)

"You ready for your gifts mommy?" Maddy asks him

"Ready" he tells her

Logan was blown away by the gifts that each of the girls gave him

"Open mine first" Chantel says to him

"It looks nice" he says as he opens the wrapping paper

Chantel gave Logan a new motorcycle helmet

"Thanks princess I love it" he says hugging her tight

"You're welcome mommy" she says to him

Madeline went next with her present

"Maddy I love it" he says when he sees a picture that she painted for him

Yvette was next with her present

"Thanks Yvette for the gloves" he says hugging her tight

"I knew you would like them" she says to him

Giselle gave Logan some hats and sunglasses for mother's day

"Thanks for the presents girls" he tells them

"You forgot about the babies" Kendall says to him

"How could I forget about the two most beautiful babies in town" he says as Kendall gives him the babies

Avery & Allie with the help of Kendall made a key plate for Logan and it was in the shape of their hands

"Oh girls I love it" he says to them

Avery and Allie gave him a big smile

"Today Logie you won't lift a finger cause Carlos is going to cook-out for you, and later I'm taking you out for dinner" Kendall says as he gets the swim suits and the towels ready for Carlos

"Thanks good let's go" Logan says as he gets up to grabs the keys to the other van for Chantel

"Will I be able to be in the pool too?" Chantel asks Logan

"Sure you will Uncle Carlos got something for you, so you're not left out" he says as he heads to Carlos place

"Thanks mommy" she says as she sits back and enjoys the ride to Carlos place

(Carlos place)

"Hey Chantel we got you something that I know you will love" Carlos tells her

"First put on your swimsuit and then you can see it" Alexa tells her

"You guys get your swimsuits on too" Carlos tells the little girls

All the girls went to get their one piece on, so they could jump in the water

(Later)

"Okay girls let me put your floaties on you" Carlos says as he gets the girls wings out for them

Once the younger ones had their floaties on they jumped into the water to start having fun

"Here is your pool lounge chair Chantel" Carlos says bringing out the recliner for the five year old

"Thank you" she says as Logan gets her out while Kendall put the babies in their floaties so they could have fun too

(That night)

After all of the girls were asleep Kendall took Logan to a room that he has been working on for quite sometime

"Oh Kenny" Logan says when he sees the nursery

"I thought maybe down the road we could have one of our own" Kendall says to him

"I really do when the babies are two years old" Logan says as he admires the crib and bedding that Kendall got for the room

"Me too Logie I really want another baby" Kendall says as they go to bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Back to the second party for Chantel **


	30. Chantel's 2nd party

**Chantel's 2nd party**

James came over early the day of Chantel's second party

"There's the birthday girl" he says when he sees her in her party dress

"I'm all ready Uncle James" she tells him

"Don't worry you are in for an amazing day" he says as he grabs the keys to the other van

"She already ate James, so she should be good for the morning" Logan says as he comes down with Allie and Avery

"That's good" James says as he pushes her out to the van so he could take her to the ballroom for her special birthday dance

"Where are we going Uncle James?" She asks him as she rolls into the van

"It's a secret" he says as he raises the ramp on the van so they could head for the ballroom

Chantel sat back and enjoyed the ride to wherever James was taking her

(Thirty minutes to an hour later)

"Uncle James did you bring me to the ballroom?" She asks him

"Yes Chantel I did cause before me and Peta take to the second part of your birthday surprise, I thought me and you could have a dance to whatever song me and Peta did this season this far" he tells her

Chantel thought very carefully about her song that she wanted to dance to with Uncle James.

"Can we do story of my life and let it go?" She asks him

"Sure Chantel" he tells her

Amy who was Derek's partner came to help Chantel out so James could properly dance with her.

(Thirty minutes later)

"That was the best Uncle James" Chantel says as he puts her back into her chair

"I'm glad you liked it" he says as he takes her up the rehearsal space cause he had to practice with Peta a little bit before they headed out for the rest of her birthday.

"Uncle James I think you will win this thing" Chantel says as they approach the rehearsal space

"With you and everyone in the audience and the fans I stand a good chance at winning this for sure" he says as they enter the rehearsal space

Chantel loved seeing Uncle James work on his dances for the next show before they headed out.

"Chantel since this is your birthday I'm taking you to Beverly Hills for a dance of fun" Peta tells her

That blows Chantel's mind cause she has never been outside of L.A before in her life

"I might get you a dog while we're there" he says carrying her down the steps the van

Chantel was more excited than ever to see what Beverly Hills was like and what there was to do there.

(House)

"James said they are taking Chantel to Beverly Hills, so that gives us some time to decorate the house and everything" Kendall says to Logan

"Yes plenty of time for sure" Logan says as he feeds the little girls their breakfast

Logan went to get the cake and balloons with Maddy and Ellie while Yvette and the babies stayed home to help decorate the house for the party

"Mommy what will Chantal do with her bike and scooter since she's in a chair?" Maddy asks from the backseat

"I don't know Maddy I hope she walks again so she can ride her scooter and her bike" he says as he parks the van and gets Maddy and Ellie out so they could pick up the balloons

Maddy and Ellie behaved themselves so they got a treat when they went to pick up the cake

"Girls eat your snack outside for me please" he tells them

"Okay" they say in unison

After Maddy and Ellie ate their snack they got back in their car seats to go home

(That night)

"Thank you for the puppies Uncle James" Chantel says as they head home

"Oh you're quite welcome Chantel" he says as he takes her home for her surprise party

Peta and James got her an outfit for her graduation, and James also got her own musical instrument which was a flute

"Chantel is here, Chantel is here" Yvette says when she sees James pull in

"Okay everyone hide" Logan says as him and Allie hide behind the counter

"Why is it so dark in here?" Chantel asks as she comes in the house

Chantel turns on the light and is blown away by everyone

"Surprise happy birthday Chantel" everyone says to her

"Happy birthday princess" Kendall & Logan say kissing her

"Thank you" she says wheeling into the house to open more presents

She got her jewelry set, Barbie's, and everything from Kendall & Logan. Carlos and Alexa gave her something for her wheelchair and. Her sisters gave her jammies, slippers, and a baton cause she was into twirling

"Thanks everyone" she says putting her slippers one cause her feet were cold

"Time for Chantel to blow-out her candles" Logan says to everyone

Chantel was excited to blow out her birthday candles on her cake, and make a wish.

"What kind of dog did you get her?" Kendall asks as he feeds the babies some ice cream

"The same type of dog fox is, and a Alaskan Malamute to help her with anything she needs. Plus two more for protection" James says as he eats his cake

"All four are females" Chantel says as she plays with her dogs

"That's good at least the girls will be protected" Logan says as he feeds Ellie her cake

"That's for sure" Kendall says as he takes the babies out of their high chairs

"Plus I signed her up for girl scouts" Peta says

"I'm going to be in Troop Beverly Hills" Chantel says happily

"At least she is in something" Logan says as he cleans Ellie

Chantel showed all her guest out while daddy and papa got the little ones ready for bed

"Time to put you four out before I go to bed" she tells her puppies

All four follow her out to the backyard to do their business

**Review**

**Next Chapter: First troop meeting & the babies crawl **


End file.
